Pokegirl Explorer
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Poll winner. A story of a tamer and his harem who love exploring dangerous environments and discovering the powerful pokegirls within.
1. Roll Call

**And finally it's time for the final Sinful's Drabbles poll winner story. Yes it took so long, and yes this one took even longer, I'm sorry ^^U Anywho, let's start off with an introduction.**

* * *

Alex Tansha woke with a yawn. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he registered first the small, borderline if not outright lolita girl laying with him to one side, brunette hair looking well kept even after a night of sleep giving away her artificial nature.

To the other size had been another material pokegirl, though less man-made. She must have woken up early and gone outside to get her morning light. The smell of breakfast confirmed she was up and preparing food for the rest of the party.

Three of his girls had been awake into the early hours, no doubt having only gone into their pokeballs to rest an hour or so before their tamer's waking.

In fact, one of the three had come to a halt and simply slept next to Alex's bed. Why she hadn't come up on the bed, he wasn't sure. There was plenty of room. A canine instinct of hers perhaps? He couldn't be sure.

Oh well, wasn't really a problem. Did raise the question of where the remaining two of his pokegirls were. He tried to sit up so he could look for them, but doing so woke the pokegirl on his arm. Well, woke wasn't exactly the correct word.

Dara didn't actually sleep per say, just went inert to rest her body and mind, but could exit the state in an instant, and remained completely aware of her surroundings whenever she did. Dara was a Smart Doll, the living robot pokegirl.

He'd gotten her as a Doll, won her from the Celadon city game corner. He'd been planning on getting a TM for one of his other girls, but when he'd saw her sitting there, practically begging to be rescued from the place, he'd been unable to help getting her instead.

As a Doll she'd essentially been a drone, saying nothing unless told to, doing nothing unless told to, no opinions or thoughts or emotions. It was rather upsetting, and had made it difficult to tame her.

But Alex had kept going, never letting up and eventually his conversations, experiences with her, and training had allowed her to develop a consciousness, and triggered her evolution to into the more intelligent Smart Doll form, finally allowing her to become a conscious, thinking being.

Granted, she'd developed some odd habits as a result. She was still extremely fond of routine and stuck to it strictly, and do to Alex's personal habits, a taming the moment of waking up was a part of that routine.

She held onto Alex, her tiny body latching onto him, refusing to move until she'd had her morning taming. Alex chuckled, unable to complain. He gave her a kiss, letting his hands slide down her soft body and come to a halt at her hips. He gripped them, guiding them to his morning stiffness and pulling her down onto the eight inch rod.

Dara moaned as she felt it enter her, hips grinding down against his member to take it further inside. She felt wonderful, as always, gripping around his member tightly. Her legs locked around his body, hands holding onto him as her hips bucked to ride him, her small body bouncing on his length.

As her hips rocked roughly against him member, eagerly taking it deeper and attempting to take him as deep inside as she could, it was difficult for him to believe she was the same girl who, in her previous evolution, had been quite literally little more than a sex toy when it came to taming, laying perfectly still as Alex used her.

Admittedly there'd be a certain enjoyment of this once or twice, but it grew upsetting quickly afterwards. Now though, Dara seemed to take pleasure in, well, taking pleasure. She wasn't the most aggressive of his 'girls, not by a long shot, but she was the most aggressive compared to her small, fragile looking body.

The Smart Doll slammed her hips down as hard as she could, taking Alex's member to the base as she reached her peak, unashamedly throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan of pleasure with her release.

He grunted as he felt her squeeze around his member, her juices dripping down his shaft as she came.

He held onto her hips, forcing his own up as harder and fast as he could in the moment, sawing his rod into her roughly to force himself over the edge with her, grunting as he unloaded hard into her.

Dara shuddered, moaning happily as she took the tamer's first release of the day. Knowing his, and more specifically his harem, it would be far from the last if any of them could help it. It was his own fault really, he trained them to love adrenaline and action through their exploration of dangerous and unknown locations.

When they were just at home and had nothing to do but train, they needed more attention. He laid back, catching his breath as he released. Not needing to, Dana dismounted and got up from the bed.

She paused at the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss Alex another warm, loving kiss before leaving the room to see where the others were and get her training started. He chuckled, sitting up and looking to the door.

Before he could get off the bed, let alone to the bed, the three headed canine girl at the side of his bed was woken. It was possible he realized that she had been awake the whole time, and had merely been waiting for Dana to leave so she could ambush Alex and get her turn before he left the room and potentially got distracted by the other pokegirls.

She'd gone a full day and a half without any attention at all despite Alex's promise that none of his harem would ever be ignored-which Alex maintained that was the fault of a certain plant type's lust dust, but still.

She was always a bit nervous about that, and it didn't help at all that she was capable of arguing with herself about it and getting herself more riled up.

Her name was Allie, and she was a Cerberass. Despite her evident belief that she was still a Puppy (at this that was Alex's only explanation for why she insisted on pouncing from the floor onto Alex like a lapdog despite being bigger than him both height and muscle wise), she was one of his strongest 'girls.

The three headed dog girl was a mix of fire, dark, and infernal type; a combination that seemed to frighten most people, but having had Allie since she actually had been a Puppy, he could never be afraid of her. She was too lovable. Most people saw three sets of fangs for biting, but Alex saw three mouths that intended to kiss him; as indeed all three of them were now.

"Okay Allie, Allie, good morning, Allie stop, can't breathe." Alex managed out from beneath the infernal pokegirl. She pulled back, "Sorry!" "Couldn't have been that bad.." "Maybe but still." Her three heads said one after the other. Alex rolled his eyes, leaning up and petting two of her heads while giving the center-most head a gently kiss. "Maybe I can make it up to you~" The center head said, all three giving him sultry looks.

'The eternal struggle between taming beautiful pokegirls and eating food.' Alex thought with a smile, "The offer is more of a formality isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." Allie said, one of her heads giggling as the other licked its lips in anticipation. She moved back on the bed, turning around to face away from Alex as her soft fur brushed over his skin until she reached his length.

She moved onto her fours in front of him, her hands gripping the bar at the end of the bed. Her tail wagged eagerly as she shook her hips enticingly.

Alex moved up behind her, letting his hands move along her body before lining up to her pussy. She was already moist, confirming Alex suspicion that she'd been awake already and listening to Alex and Dara, and took his member easily as he thrust into her, two heads moaning as the third bit its lip to keep quieter.

Alex started slowly, leaning over Allie and moving his hands up her body, letting her feel him rubbing along her body as his member pumped into her steadily. Her moans began growing in volume as he picked up the pace, her body's natural heat growing with it.

Her hips moved back against Alex's, not seeming to realize how strong her movements were.

He grunted as he picked up the pace of his thrusts to keep up with her, putting more strength into his own movements. His ancestry had made training himself up to a standard to keep his 'girls happy.. Well, not easy, but possible at least, which was more than some people got. He wasn't very spiritually inclined, but he still praised his ancestors for their excellent choices of mates.

Strength, endurance, recovery, resilience to heat, cold, and shocks, partial dark vision, and perfect recall. The last two were the only ones that had come to him naturally, leading him to believe that his ancestors had primarily been psychic type chasers.

He sometimes wished he'd been born with more psychic abilities, but if the moaning Cerberass beneath him was any indication, he was doing well without them.

His hands reached her chest, groping and kneading them lustfully as he pumped harder into her, putting more of his enhanced strength into his movements to bring her over the edge faster.

Allie moaned out from all three mouths as she began to clench down around his member, hips grinding hard back against him as he got more aggressive with her chest, massaging her warm breasts as he hilted himself hard inside her.

The bed had been moved quite a bit out of place by the time Alex brought his canine 'girl over the edge, all three heads moaning out-the centermost head literally howling with her release. Alex followed her over the edge, groaning as he felt his cum flood into her and begin filling her up.

She panted, slumping on the bed as Alex slid out of her and sat back to catch his own breath. Once he had, he got up from the bed and headed for the door, petting Allie's heads again before heading to the kitchen. He didn't bother getting dressed, the only people in this house were him and the pokegirl's he'd been sleeping with for a minimum of three months counting his most recently obtained pokegirl.

"Having fun already this morning?" Came a pleasant voice from the other end of the kitchen as Alex sat down at the table, where coffee and the food had already been placed for him.

Alex nodded to the metallic skinned pokegirl, no doubt the first of the harem to be awake considering her plant type need for sunlight.

"Dara and Allie one after the other." Alex said as he started eating.

Helen chuckled, "Is that what that racket was? I just assumed Allie had her tail caught in some hydraulic equipment." She teased. Helen was an Iron Chef, the variant steel type evolution of the Ivywhore. She'd been his starter actually, having had her since she was a feralborn Boobisaur.

At the time she wouldn't have even considered taking the Iron Chef evolution, as like most of her breed she was extremely proud of her chest, and went on at length about how beautiful she'd been when she was a Venawhore with a rack biggest enough to have its own gravitational pull.

Which wasn't to say her chest couldn't already support an entire christmas tree, she had't gotten much size from her Ivywhore evolution, but even as an Ivywhore she could sufficate three different people against/between her breasts, four if they had particularly small heads.

He still wasn't quite sure how he'd convinced her to evolve into an Iron Chef instead; though he suspected it was through his proving to her that her breasts wasn't what he loved about her. Well, that and she had already genuinely loved to cook. He hadn't even needed to give her the Cook TM for her to evolve.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someone beneath the table having evidently decided to exploit his lack of pants. Glancing below the table, he found the grinning, pale skinned moth winged girl. Jasmine, Alex's one subtyped pokegirl, and the only rival to Helen's massive chest.

She was a Gypsy Moth, a Blessed Gypsy Moth to be specific. He'd caught her almost by accident, having found her as a Gypsy after she'd been separated from her caravan by an attack from a feral Medra.

He'd captured her to put her in stasis so she wouldn't be killed. He'd promised to release her after they found her caravan, but it had ended up taking about a month and a half to do so; by which point she had decided to stay with him.

She'd gotten the Blessed subtype by an Angel before she'd evolved. How she been permitted a blessing was a matter of debate among the harem, considering how un-blessed she loved to act.

Case and point, Jasmine raising her fingers to her lips to keep Alex quiet before wrapping her lips around his shaft, slowly returning it to hardness as Helen, completely unaware, refilled his coffee and sat down across from him to talk about the training they would be doing for the day. He grit his teeth to hold in the moans as Jasmine's soft mouth glided along his member.

"So, have you decided where we'll be off to next week?" Helen asked him.

Alex nodded, trying to speak without the pleasure noticeable in his voice. "Yeah.. we'll be heading out to the Seafoam Caves. There's rumors of a powerful pokegirl living in the bottom cave, possibly even a legendary. Hopefully we can get a look at her at least, maybe even challenge her to a battle."

Helen nodded, "Don't plan to try and shag a legendary ice 'girl~?" She asked teasingly.

"Well, I'm not saying I wouldn't try.." He said, suppressing a soft groan as Jasmine lifted her head and turned around under the table, pushing her hips back to force his member into her pussy.

Helen chuckled, "Well, worse comes to worst I can lust dust her. Velvet can probably heal whatever bones of yours she breaks while riding you." She said with a giggle.

"Think I couldn't handle her?" He questioned. He'd intended to add a tone of joking mock offense to his voice as he said this, but he'd been unable; his mind going a little blank when he felt Jasmine's hips press against his crotch, her pert rump visible to him as she took his rod to the hilt inside her.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sure you could, given the chance, time, and endurance drinks. Not much you can't with that much, case and point the mummy downstairs and the two rivals beating the hell out of each other out back."

"Are they at it again?" Alex questioned.

Helen nodded, "Carrie woke up first, woke Velvet up for training. Someone called someone something, someone called someone something in return, etc, etc, beating the hell of each other out back with some rough rutting thrown in."

Velvet and Carrie, Alex's Night Nurse and Lawfoxx. They'd known each other for more than a year before Alex had found them in Saffron city when they were just a NurseJoy and OfficerJenny that worked together.

The two absolutely hated each other, deep into a pitch-romance that neither of them had been willing to admit. They had eventually mind you, but both had been evolved by that point. They barely went a day without trying to knock the other out; spending as much time at each other's throat as between each other's legs. It was cute really.

"Should I check on them?" He asked. Compromising a position as he was in, he could handle escaping it if need be for his 'girls sake.

Helen shook her head, "Don't worry, just healthy pitch fighting, not full tilt attempted murder quite yet. Besides, I think I wanna take my turn since I've got your attention~" The Iron Chef purred.

What followed took Alex a moment to work out. There was a thud under the table, then Helen's expression shifted from sultry to confused, then from confused to annoyed.

She'd lifted her foot to try and teasingly rub Alex's crotch, but as there was a Blessed Gypsy Moth in the way, the result had been Jasmine getting her head knocked against the bottom of the table by Helen's foot.

Helen let out several of her sleek, smooth metallic vines, pushing them under the table and pulling Jasmine out from underneath, Alex shuddering at the abrupt absence of the pussy that had been milking his member.

"Aheh.. hey." Jasmine said slightly nervously, "So how's your morning been?" The response she got was three iron vines down her throat, one lashing against her breasts, and two ramming into her bare pussy and asshole; the remaining vines keeping her legs bound.

"How many fucking times do I need to tell you not to sneak turns? I get early hours, you get later hours." She said as she roughly punished the celestial/bug/flying type; who seemed to take it more as a reward than a punishment.

Alex got up, figuring he'd leave them going at it for the time being. Might as well get to training he supposed, but he wouldn't be able to focus. His member was throbbing from being close to his climax before the pleasure was cut off.

There was one of his 'girls he knew he could pleasure from without much struggle involved. Well, technically it would be mostly struggling, but that was more or less the point. The 'mummy downstairs' as Helen had referred to her, Tali.

Tali was a Phawhore, discovered as a Bandame during one of Alex's first actual explorations. The strange quirk of the breed was with their taming. They.. needed to have it forced on them. Like, needed it to be. They physically weren't capable of accepting sex in any other way. No scientist had ever been able to work out why, and it had been extremely uncomfortable the first few times.

Eventually though, through a combination of Tali telling him point blank that she did want it to happen, but couldn't express that when it was actually happen, and Alex learning to embrace his kinkier side, he'd managed to get the hang of it.

He found Tali hard at work training in the basement, extending her bandages the way Helen did her vines and wrapping them around various set up moving targets. Alex pressed his hand to a rune that had been carved into the wall.

The rune sent faint white magic through the room, preventing the ghost type from phasing and weakening her attack power massively. He approached her from behind, the Phawhore giving him the benefit of the doubt and assuming Alex was just here to check up on the training.

He got close to her, acting normal until he was close enough before springing at the ground/ghost type. She yelped as she was caught off guard, reflexively trying to phase through him and escape but unable as a combination of the sudden weight and his enhanced strength forced her to the ground.

"Master… stop this please." She said with a whimper.

"Shut up." He said cruelly, forcing her legs apart and pressing his member against her slit. Her bandages began to rise up, but with how weak she was in the white magic environment, the bandages had been slowed down to the point that Alex was able to grab them and use them to bind Tali's arms behind her back.

She squirmed desperately, begging and pleading for him to stop as he forced his member in and out of her painfully hard.

Unlike with Allie, where he used a bit of his extra strength to keep up, Alex was using quite a bit more strength than he needed to, making sure it hurt more with each motion. He'd tried being as gentle as he could with her and that had both made it impossible for her to get off and left her legitimately angry at him when they were done trying.

So now he gave her all he had, hammering into her with all his enhanced strength until she was in tears; Alex focusing on the intense wetness and heat that confirmed she was still enjoying herself. He grunted, forcing himself as deep into her as possible before dumping his cum into her womb, feeling her cum just a few seconds after from the sensation.

He slid out of her, going back to the wall to turn off the rune before returning to Tali, untying her and pulling her into a warm hug. Aftercare was important between a dominant and a submissive, but Tali would often joke that usually it was for the sub's benefit.

Tali hugged him close, assuring him she was fine, happy even. When Alex was sure she was telling the truth, they sat down together to meditate. He meditated a little with all of his 'girls to train himself in as many elements as possible. He couldn't unlock all of them fully sure, but he could at least develop resistance.

Meditating became sparring, and when he was done sparring Tali, he went upstairs and out front to find Josie; the last of his pokegirls. The water/psychic type was also meditating, though she was the only pokegirl who Alex hadn't needed to teach how to do so.

She was a Slowsis, a plump, pudgy pink skinned pokegirl who sat by the water's edge. He sat down next to her and began meditating with her now.

Soon their thoughts began connecting, Josie asking him how the day was going so far, how long they'd be training, where they'd be going, etc. They had a long, pleasant conversation without ever opening their mouths.

Of all his pokegirls, Josie was the least sexual. She actually seemed to take pride and amusement in going as long without it as possible. She'd actually risked going feral once or twice because of it, but Alex respected her wishes and didn't take her when she didn't want to be. It'd be another week before she went for it again if Alex was remembering correctly.

Perhaps they'd be do it to celebrate their return from the Seafoam Caves.

* * *

 **1\. Yes, yes this was supposed to go up several hours ago with the rest of the update. Ain't life a bitch?**

 **2\. If you're confused by the term 'pitch romance,' then look up either 'blackrom' or 'kismesis'. Or if you've got about a free week then just read through all of Homestuck XD the short version of the term is, a deep, deep romantic hatred. No, it is not a tsundere thing. In pitch romance you do truly hate the other, and the love and hate are one and the same, lol.**

 **3\. I'm trying something different with this story. Longer chapters, fewer updates.**

 **4\. No I did not make up the Phawhore rape thing, that is actually in her pokedex entry.**


	2. Seafoam Caves

_Mission Destination: Seafoam Caves._

 **Floor 1**

Alex jumped back from the attacking pokegirls, not even certain what was attacking him at first. Helen sprung into action thankfully, her metal coated vines extending from her back and lashing at the line of icy scaled dragon types.

Frostwhelps, the snow dragon pokegirl. They tended towards working in packs, so Alex wasn't too surprised to find them in a group of six.

He was slightly caught off guard to see two Frostdrakes, their evolution, behind them. All eight pokegirls fired ice beam together, releasing a blast of cold that would have even frozen the two of them in a block of ice too solid to even be broken apart with machinery.

Thankfully Alex was quick on the draw and let out Allie; all three heads releasing fire blast at the same time. The three waves of intense fire collided with the ice blast.

It didn't fully negate the attack, but it weakened it enough for Helen to block the attack without risking too much damage.

Her steel typing protected her from taking too much damage, but it would take her a moment to free herself from the ice she'd been trapped in. Alex let out Tali and Josie to help them out, the former using Bandage Snake to stall the attackers while the latter used psychic to try and free the frozen Iron Chef.

Tali's bandages wrapped around four of the Frostwhelps and sent them into the Frostdrakes like projectiles. The remaining two fired off large ice shards, which the Phawhore handled with bronze and silver fist to crush the two of them one after the other.

The combination of Josie's psychic power and Helen's own strength freed her from the ice, and with an annoyed growl she fired of a combination of metal sound and razor leaf, hitting the entire horde of ferals at once with it.

Allie fired off another triple fire blast, aided by Josie's psybeam. The two (or perhaps four based on how you counted it) attacks combined as they hit the ice dragons, creating a colorful burst of embers and light.

The Frostwhelp's dropped to the ground, the two Drakes remaining on their feet; if only barely. They both fired off aurora beam together, focusing their fire on Allie. The Cerberass put up her guard and braced herself for the double attack, letting it hit her so the others could focus on damage dealing.

Josie froze the two dragons in place with hypnosis while Helen and Tali delivered finishing attacks with frying pan and drill punch respectively.

Both of them dropped to the icy ground, left unconscious by the strikes. Alex took a breath, sending out Velvet to take care of healing Allie and Helen; and possible Tali is she'd managed to hurt herself with the counter attacks. Allie had actually managed to take the attack without a massive amount of damage, just getting burns on her arms.

At least she looked alright, though it was possible she was just trying to show off to the rest of harem.

* * *

 **Floor 2**

Alex and his harem set up camp on floor two of the Seafoam Caves so they could gather items from the area.

Hidden within the walls and the solid ice structures were crystals of ice that could function as evolution items for certain ice types, and power up ice type moves if held by a pokegirl as a normal item.

Dara's fists, Helen's vines, and Josie's psychic were instrumental in gathering them, while Tali phased through the ice cold water to go diving for naturally occurring water stones within the flowing water. Alex did his best to help them, he didn't think it was fair for them to do all the work; but humans, even at their peak, were only capable of so much, and these were tasks for them.

He sighed as he accepted this and sat at the camp, unsure what he should be doing to help out the exploration in some way; until his keen senses picked up on a sound from nearby, and he

* * *

 **Floor 4**

The party had barely stepped into the next room of the cave when they were aggressed by three figures.

They landed in front of them, large humanoid pokegirls, drappled in gear made of fur and armed with swords. They were definitely feral it seemed, but they could still speak.

Well, the one in the lead spoke, "Human, step forward to fight. You may choose two of your harem to face use with you. You may not pass until you've defeated us in combat."

Alex looked them over. Stone grey skin and matching eyes. All three were highly muscular and standing just under seven feet; though the leading one Alex could see was also quite curvy with a rather pleasing hourglass figure.

Huns, the ice warrior pokegirl. They were skilled hunters and powerful arctic warriors. How exactly these three had gotten stuck down here-and more to the point, how they'd gotten to the point of deciding they were the guardians of this level of the caves-Alex couldn't even venture a guess.

He looked to Velvet and Carrie, nodding to them and stepping forward with them. Normally, they were his support pokegirls, so he figured they would appreciate the chance to take center stage in a battle.

If nothing else, it would give them another opportunity to compete with each other, which he was sure they would like.

All three Huns drew their swords as Alex and his pokegirls stepped forward. If things got out of hand, of course Alex's other pokegirls would get involved, but for the moment they figured they'd follow the arbitrary rules set up in front of them. Velvet dawned her organic armor, pink body covered in the dark self-formed material, fingertips sharpening into blade points while static began to spark from Carrie's fur.

The three Huns rushed forward together, their blades raises and glowing with the light blue of their ice elemental power. Velvet jumped up into the air, landing behind her opponent and slashing behind her. Carrie blocked the Hun's sword with her claws, sending a powerful shock through the blade and into its wielder.

With no innate combat attacks, Alex was left with basic martial arts. He sidestepped her to avoid the swing of the sword, striking her wrist with one land to make her release it before driving his other fist into her jaw to send her back.

He didn't like physically fighting himself, but even if he did, she barely seemed affected by the attack, grabbing the tamer by his coat and throwing him into the air; firing a bolt of ice at him. It hit and shattered against his body, knocking the wind out of him and spraying his body with shards of ice.

He landed on his feet, which he realized immediately had been a terrible idea. The Hun picked up her sword again and rushed forward to finish Alex off, but he launched to the side to avoid it, kicking her legs out from under her.

Her sword went skittering across the ice. Curiously-and not at all to do with the Slowsis who's eyes followed the blade the entire way-the sword kept going across the ice until reaching the rushing water; which carried it away permanently.

The Hun struck the ground in frustration, turning to find Alex being healed by the Night Nurse; the Lawfoxx's lightning crackling across the cave to keep both of the other Huns as bay. She stood up, holding out her hand and forming a broad sword from ice before charging forward. Velvet glared at her, stepping forward and firing off dark bomb.

The detonation melted the ice for a foot in every direction around the Hun as her sword was broken apart by the blast. She remained on her feet, which surprised and even impressed the Night Nurse, who rushed forward with her organic claws.

Seeing that Alex was healed, Carrie dropped the lightning fall and focused her fire on one of the Huns to try and finish her off quickly, hoping she could do so before the other Hun landed a strike on her from behind.

As it turned out, she couldn't; so it was thankful that Alex was healed and able to tackle the other Hun to the ground before she could land the attack.

Said Hun kicked Alex off of her, but by that point, Carrie had finished frying the other Hun with a combination of thunderbolt and magnet bomb.

She dropped to the ground, unconscious and smoking, and Carrie was able to turn around and fire at the other Hun before she could attack Alex with her sword.

The battle was ended when the third and final Hun was thrown through the air, Velvet having hefted her up and sent her flying into the other one so the three were all left unconscious on the solid stone ground. Alex stood, letting Velvet heal whatever possible internal damage he'd taken as he threw out ultra balls to capture the three Huns.

This was no place for great warriors to end their days. He'd find them nice homes up above somewhere, even if it was only at a pokegirl ranch.

* * *

 **Floor 8**

The party was experiencing a lot of cold due to their depths in the Seafoam Caves by this point, but their equipment was keeping them fairly alright.

But when they crossed the threshold of the current level and looked down into what was occupying the icy water below them, their blood all froze over in perfect sync.

She wasn't as massive as she could have been given her species, but given the circumstances that be like if every inch of your body burst into pure white fire and being thankful it wasn't acid. She was more like a section of the cave than an occupant of it.

Leviathaness, the Deep Devil pokegirl. Seeing her alone and taking a picture for confirmation would be a reward five hundred thousand credits. At their largest they could be about three hundred feet.

In theory they had bodies like mermaids; but in practice their otherwise human mouths were filled with sword length fangs, and their tails could wrap around ships to crush them near effortlessly.

If he managed to kill her without getting killed himself that'd go up to eight hundred, and if he could capture it… he'd single handedly pay for this expedition, the next few months of living after it, and possibly the entire next expedition, with a single pokeball. He had of course brought with him various pokeballs.

Normally a Heavy Ball would be only slightly more useful than a standard ultra ball, but the current target was so massively heavier and larger than normal that a heavy ball would essentially be a master ball against her.

But Alex saw no value in risking things with such a powerful bounty 'girl; one who could and would bring the entire mountain down on top of them.

They needed to weaken her as much as they were physically capable of; without waking her. Alex used Josie's telepathic abilities to communicate wordlessly with his harem, letting them coordinate as silently as possible.

Jasmine flew quietly up into the air, hovering above the partially submerged beast of a pokegirl. Josie used her psychic to levitate Dara and Allie across the cave to a ledge on other side, Alex taking out one of his pricer pieces of equipment that he was now infinitely glad he'd brung; a solar generator. It provided sunlight-like energy that Helen could absorb; either for food or, in this case, to attack with.

Josie hovered to one side of the cave, Tali floating over to the other, Dara and Allie preparing to strike from the opposite end of the cave that Alex, Velvet, Helen, and Carrie currently were.

There wouldn't be much elegance to this. This would just be a pure, mad, berserk onslaught.

Ironic considering how elegant it started; Jasmine mixing her Gyspy Moth singing skills with her celestial sub typing to create a song of bliss and calm, keeping the sleeping feral in an even deeper trance to prevent her waking. On Alex's cue, the pokegirls attacked in as close to unison as they were capable off.

Allie fired a fix of blast burn, hell fire, and fire blast from her three mouths while Dara released hyper beam. Velvet, Helen, and Carrie fired off dark wave, solar beam, and thunderbolt respectively.

From the sides, psybeam and rock blast came from Josie and Tali. The attacks hit from all directions at once, igniting the room with light and sound, dealing as much damage as possible. By themselves, Carrie and Allie were probably doing the most damage, but it was a group effort; and all would later agree that it was Jasmine doing the most work.

The wrath of a Leviathaness was often compared to legendaries, demonic almost in its power. And with naught but her voice and celestial power she was holding it all at bay. That said, she couldn't keep it asleep throughout the entire assault.

The entire cave erupted with the sound of her roaring as she began to wake, the water firing off in all directions; solidifying into spears at the ends to attempt killing the attackers quickly. Thankfully the only ones at risk from this were Tali and Josie; both of whom could easily weave around to avoid them.

The waters grew more violent, the cave beginning to shake. Loud cracks were heard as the strength of her movements began to send spiderweb cracks all throughout the cave. Thankfully Jasmine was ready for this, concentrating her celestial energy into a more offensive force.

She formed a Heavenly Arrow, combining it with the Signal Beam attack and firing the attack down; landing a direct strike on and into the feral's head. She continued to thrash, having send a deep crack that spanned the length of the cave through the ice in the thirty seconds she'd been conscious.

Not wanting to risk it further, Alex called off the attack and sent out the Heavy Ball. It impacted the point of the Leviathaness' head where the Heavenly Signal Beam had left a painful looking mark.

A pokegirl vanishing into a pokeball was always slightly odd when you focused on it, but it was outright surreal when it was such a massive, colossal pokegirl into the standard sized ball. Josie kept the ball hovering in the air as it shook, but the bounty 'girl's size and strength, for the first and perhaps only time in her life, worked against her.

She was so incredibly vast that the Heavy ball caught her without incident. It may well have done so even without the damage, but there wasn't a chance of Alex risking it.

And to put icing on the cake, the tamer had managed to snap a picture of her when she'd woken up; catching the image of her right as her tail and powerful arms had risen from the water. That alone would make the trip worth it; capturing her entirely… they might as well leave the caves now.

But with the Leviathaness out of the way, Alex could see the path leading down to even deeper levels of the cave, and none of them could resist pressing on further.

* * *

 **Floor 9**

Alex really only had himself to blame for the ice beam that was fired at him. The way he fell in through the icy cave floor would likely look like a deliberate assault to someone below.

Thankfully the momentum of his fall prevented the all but certainly lethal ice beam from hitting. Alex landed hard on the frozen ground, hearing something either below or within him crunch from the impact. He groaned in pain, his pokegirls coming down after him.

Allie and Helen immediately went on the defensive, standing guard while Dara and Velvet focused on healing to repair the damage he'd gotten in the fall. He sat up, looking at whatever the source of the ice beam was, his eyes widening as he realized he was staring down a legendary.

She stood seven feet tall, her body a blend of strength and elegance, icy blue feathers lining her harpy-like arm-wings that sparkled as though actually sculpted from ice. Her eyes were colder than the cave around them, trailed on Alex and his harem as though waiting for them all to attack at once.

Articunt, the legendary ice bird pokegirl; the pinnacle for ice types and a paragon of flying types.

"Stand down girls, we aren't here to cause any trouble." Alex reminded them. Allie and Helen remained in front of the legendary for another moment before moving back to stand next to their tamer instead.

"It has been quite awhile since a human made it down this far." Articunt said softly, "He was powerful. Dragons, fire, swords, guns, and a fighting spirit to rival an Amachamp's. He put up a respectable fight, but didn't know what to do when he lost. I suspect if you looked you could still find what's left of him somewhere in that water." She said, gesturing to the freezing water surrounding the stationary glacier that they were standing on.

Alex put his hands up peacefully, "I'm not here for a fight." Articuno tilted her head.

"Then you perhaps think you've some clever words to convince me to join you? Can't even remember the last time someone tried diplomacy."

Alex shook his head, "I'm not here to capture you at all. It'd be an honor to have a legendary of your caliber of course, but I'm not in the market to add to my team."

This genuinely caught her off guard now, blinking in surprise, "Then.. what are you here for?" She questioned. "Well, we just came here for a little exploring," Alex said truthfully, "Take a few picture, collect a few items, mark things down. We'd heard rumors of a legendary being down here somewhere, but we didn't even know if it was true; we certainly didn't expect to actually find you."

"Is that so?" Articunt asked, "Well, now that you've seen that I am, what is it you intend to do?" Her every word came out suspicious, like she was constantly waiting for a net to drop onto her and Alex to begin monologuing his clever plan and victory. Given the stories of her past, he wouldn't be shocked if that's what she was expecting. Speaking of..

"Well, I'm hoping I'm persuasive enough to hear some stories," Alex said, "I'd suppose a legendary like yourself has quite a few. Of the old war if nothing else." He shrugged, "Maybe a picture or two for the sake of paying for the supplies that got us down here in the first place. I could tell anyone who asks that I only got a glimpse if you like."

Articunt was silent for several long moments, then a soft chuckle escaped her, "Well.. I suppose you deserve something it for making it so far. Take a seat human, I'll tell you a few things. Keep quiet about it and I might, might see about a picture. Might be interesting to see how many humans make it after you if you leave with evidence. Maybe I'd even have to relocate."

Alex didn't ask the question he really wanted to ask; that being why the hell she was down here. She was a flying type, a bird, and she was trapped down at the bottom of the cave.

Until just a few moments ago when he'd put a whole through the frozen ceiling, it didn't even look like there was a way for her to have gotten in or out if she wanted to. Either way, he sat down and listened to her tales, jotting them down in a journal that only he, his harem, and (gods willing) his future children would see.

The stories weren't the only things he got though, and as he and his team left the Seafoam Caves in the early rays of dawn the following morning, he felt that the trip had been an overwhelming success.

* * *

 **Mission Complete.**

 _Items: Deep Icy Crystalsx10 (100 credits each), water stonesx3 (3000 credits each), Old Relic (5000 credits), Articunt Feathersx3 (20k credits each)._

 _Pictures: Dancing Yuki-Onna (3000 credits), Battling Leviathaness (400k credits), Resting Empresslove (5000 credits), Calm Ice Empress (5000 credits), Articunt in Flight (450k credits)._

 _Captured: Frostwhelpx6 (3000 credits each), Frostdrakex2 (5000 credits each), Hunsx3 (7000 credits each), Leviathaness (1 million credits)._

 _Total Reward: 1,987,000 credits - 500,000 expedition expenses = 1,487,000 credits._

 _Personal journal increased by 10%._


	3. Power Plant

**Room 1**

The power plant hadn't looked friendly from the outside, so Alex wasn't surprised in the slightly when his group were attacked upon entering.

He was actually a little thrown that they managed to make it a whole ten minutes in the first area of the building before they were ambushed. They had a little time to look over the old damaged electronics, Alex sketching and scavenging while Josie kept on psychic watch for any approaching threats.

She gave a whine of annoyance when they were attacked by surprise anyway, her telepathy unable to sense the minds of mostly mechanical pokegirls, hence the Maggieton and her three Maggiemite helpers going unnoticed.

 _Maggiemite, The Floating Bipolar pokegirl. Unique pokegirls that blur the line between organic and mechanical. Their magnet like bodies allow and indeed sometimes force them to levitate, as well as maintain the orbit of four orb like satellites around their body that can assist them in combat._

 _Maggieton, The Three-In-One pokegirl. For the most part a simple all around boost to their previous form, Maggietons come with the strange addition of universal multi-personality disorder, having three distinct minds sharing one body. Uniting the three allows evolution to her final form, but as this often requires outside help, Maggietons rarely, if ever, evolve in the wild._

All four of them let their orb satellites launch at Alex and his group immediately, likely hoping to end things quickly.

Attempting to redeem herself for not catching the electric types preemptively, Josie grabbed all of the satellites psychically before they could impact, halting them completely and, on account of their being magnetized to the pokegirl who'd launched them, causing the Maggiemites and Maggieton to go flying into them.

"Allie, Tali, knock 'en down!" I called, the Cerberass and Phawhore releasing a fire and rock blast into the cluster of electric/steel times, flooding them with their elemental weakness.

The Maggiemites were knocked out immediately from the dual attack, but the Maggieton got back up and into the air, letting out a powerful discharge attack. Tali shielded Allie from the shock, Josie using Protect to guard Jasmine, Dara stoon in front of Velvet to absorb the energy heading for her, and Alex took it upon himself to block Helen.

She didn't have any specific weakness to the electricity, but her metallic body would no doubt draw in more than she could handle. Thankfully Alex was resistant to it, feeling an upsetting tingle across his body, like every muscle in his body had gone to sleep and was now waking up, but no pain.

Carrie towards the Maggieton, fully immune to the electricity. She pounced on the magnet girl, nimbly bending her body to avoid the spinning satellites and locking herself around the feral. Said feral panicked from the grip on her, letting out even more energy to try and get her off and apparently having no backup plan for when that didn't work.

In the end, the Lawfoxx might not have even needed to have been biting her, the manic shocking she was doing expended so much of her power she seemed to faint from lack of energy alone.

Alex thanked her nonetheless as he captured the four ferals, extending a similar thank you to Josie when she successfully sensed a new challenger approaching and put up protection around them all to shield them from the impact of a Thundnaga.

 _Thundnaga, the Shocking Snake pokegirl. These pokegirls are considered glass cannons, able to dish out quite a lot of damage, but unable to take much in return. Thankfully they compensate with extremely high speed, even having a speed focused move unique to their breed known as Greased Lightning. While their feral states are generally more docile than most, the presence of large sources of excess energy can trigger higher levels of aggression._

The semi-serpentine pokegirl had crashed into their shield barrier using Greased Lightning, having been moving too fast for Josie to stop.

She slithered around the outside of the protect bubble, the breasts of her human top half pressing against it in a manner that might have been arousing if not for the savage expression in the feral's eyes as her snake like lower half expelled static onto the shield.

"On my word," Alex said, waving over Dara and Tali. Alex watched her movements, waiting for just the right moment… "Now!"

Josie dropped the shield, the Thundnaga bolting towards the nearest pokegirl, Velvet in this came. Dara stood in her way though, her small body proving to be a stunningly solid obstacle when the feral tried and failed to simply bowl over her.

With the wind knocked out of her, Tali was easily able to tangle her in bandages. Said bandages didn't burn thanks to the earth type elemental they came from, but even if they had, it would have been a bigger problem for the Thundnaga.

Velvet, not pleased to have been targeted, finished the battle with a swift kick to the feral's head to knock them out.

Alex captured her as well, "Nice work everyone."

With that done, they could continue to look around.

* * *

 **Room 5**

As the group looked around, they wondered with each other what had happened to the place for it to become so run down.

The place hadn't been in use any time in living memory, its physical existence only a rumor until Alex had confirmed its location and set to exploring it with his team. And looking around inside showed no signs of what had driven off the workers.

There were no dead bodies that they could find. While the unsettlingly fact that they'd have likely been eaten by either animals or ferals in all this time was true, the fact was that if something had attacked the place, there'd have been more damage.

The place was full of broken shit of course, but it seemed to have stopped working from lack of attention or use rather than something damaging it. It was as if one day every worker merely got up one day and fled without so much as stopping to shut off the generators, some of which must have still been on, as the overhead lights of the buildings still functioned.

Alex was snapped out of his musing by the sound of moaning from up ahead. Curious, Alex pushed forward to see what it was, and was only marginally surprised to find a group of pokegirls not fighting, but fucking.

With such a big place he supposed it only made sense that not all of it was hostile. There were bound to be little havens here and there he thought as he watched the three rodent pokegirls, devoid of any clothing, moaning as they groped and kissed each others bodies.

 _Peekabu, the Electric Mouse pokegirl. These pokegirls can be quite dangerous in the wild, generating enough electricity from their red cheeks to stop a human heart. But a combination of their cuteness and usefulness in battle lead many to try capturing one anyone._

 _Plussy and Miboobsy, the Tag Team pokegirls. Unlike most pokegirls with variant types, these two are not considered separate pokegirls in their own right, being so innately co-dependent on each other that they are effectively one. Even pokeballs recognize them as a single pokegirl despite their having separate minds. They're connect appears to be physical necessary as well, as moving one away from the other will cause them both to slowly deteriorate physically._

The three seemed to be quite familiar with each others' bodies, perhaps a couple; though Alex wondered how being in a relationship worked with a Plussy and Miboobsy. He would have been perfectly content to carry on his way and leave them to their fun, but the trio noticed the group as they started to move.

Alex felt bad for ruining their moment, thinking he'd startled the three ferals. Instead though, he was met with a sultry grin from the Peekabu as the Plussy and Miboobsy continued kissing heatedly, hands groping each other's plump looking rumps. The Peekabu beckoned Alex and his group over, Jasmine eagerly asking if they could join in.

Alex chuckled, "Alright, just a quick break though~" He wasn't sure how much Jasmine had heard. He'd have to rely on Helen and Carrie to stop them if they stayed too long, because Moan knew he wouldn't have the willpower to stop them himself~

* * *

 **Room 11**

Alex and his team had scavenged quite a lot of busted and even a few pieces of non-fucked up technology from the plant by this point. They were still on alert for feral pokegirls, and so when Josie said there was an Oni nearby, they put their guard up. They generally weren't too powerful in the wild, but tended towards passion, which could be remarkably dangerous.

 _Oni, the Shocking 'N Shagging pokegirl. This evolution of the Tomboy tends to love her new more prominent feminine features, typically wearing as little as possible to show off; though generally against full nudity around all but those they trust completely. While somewhat useful in combat thanks to the power they can produce and put into sudden attacks, they're more generally useful and used for semi-if not completely-mashocistic taming._

When they found her though, she seemed to have little in common with what Alex would have expected from a feral Oni. She had the looks mind you, spiked yellow hair and lovely curvy form just barely covered by tight cloth wrappings.

But she wasn't wandering aimlessly nor jilling herself crosseyed with a spark plug like one would have figured. No, she seemed to be… training herself.

She was definitely feral, the look in her eye gave it away, but she seemed to have somehow avoided going mindless. Her movements were too calm, to deliberate and focused.

She seemed to be going to some form of meditative movement, a bit like tai chi, but Alex didn't recognize the forms. He tried to keep himself and his team as quiet as possible as he snapped a few pictures of her movements, not wanting to disturb her work. The concentration on her face was, for lack of a better word, inspiring to look at.

Just looking at it made Alex feel as though he were missing something in not having trained himself with any discipline. He'd trained up his physical strength and resistances sure, but he had no real one to one combat. If he got separated from his 'girls by a feral or terrain that had more than just elemental hazards than he'd be rather rooted.

He took note of these thoughts and the Oni's admirable focus in his journal before he had his team find another root to further rooms.

* * *

 **Room 14**

Alex and his team could hear the fighting in this room before they saw it.

They stayed quiet as they approached the sounds, seeing sparks flying around a corner. Upon looking around it, they found a battle raging between electric type ferals.

An Elecurvire, plump form drenched in sweat from what must have been a long battle, clashing against the armored form of a Tesladama.

 _Elecurvire, the Cyber Stalker pokegirl. This pokegirl evolution is most often found in the wild, as they evolve from the more chipper Electabust, who tend to favor supportive rolls and joy when domesticated. Should one happen upon a thunderstone though, they lose their former feline features, gaining an intense boost to height, figure, and electrical power; though they require intense feeding on the electricity of other pokegirls to maintain this, hence their nickname as 'Electricity Vampires.'_

 _Tesladama, the Storm Blitz pokegirl. These pokegirls are some of the most territorial in the world, guarding what they believe is their land with as much righteous fury as Warrior Angels defend justice. In captured Tesladama, this territorial nature seems to translate into iron hard loyalty and protection of their tamer. With their ability to summon and move effectively in unreasonably heavy armor, as well as effect static electricity precise enough to make not only solid shields from it, but blades, they are not to be taken lightly._

Alex set to taking pictures to document the battle immediately, wondering what had caused it.

As he watched the Tesladama slam an arm into the Elecurvire to send her flying, the Elecurvire catching her footing on the wall and launching herself back at her armored foe, he supposed there were only two possible causes.

Either the Elecurvire had started it, pouncing on the Tesladama to try draining her electricity away, or the Tesladama had started it, finding another pokegirl in her controlled territory and having no time for mercy or explanation. He couldn't be sure which, and he thought it was also possible that it was actually both.

He hoped for the sake of morality that it had been the Elecurvire's fault. The Tesladama's Arc Shield was preventing her landing any solid damage on the Storm Blitz pokegirl, and after a few more solid strikes from her Arc Blade, and a final devastating impact from the Arc Cannon, the Elecurvire was laid out completely.

Alex moved quickly, throwing a pokeball to capture the downed Elecurvire while she was unconscious. The Tesladama turned to face him, glaring at what she presumed to be another intruder on her territory.

Thankfully though, between his having captured her previous foe, Jasmine's approachable aura, and a little bit of disarming psychic charming from Josie, the Tesladama figured they weren't a threat she needed to deal with, and allowed them to carry on so long as they hurried through.

Alex didn't press the issue and happily hurried through to the next area, happy with his photos of the battle and capture.

* * *

 **Room 20**

"You guys feeling it to?" Alex asked as they readed the farthest room of the power plant. The entire building was full of static electricity, some from the machines, some from the many feral electric types.

But it was getting more intense now, thicker in the air around them the closer they got to the final door.

"Sensing more than feeling," Dara says, "It's all coming from one source. Perhaps a generator?"

"No," Josie said, "Whatever the cause is, it's alive. I can't read its mind, but I can feel it thinking."

"Could be a powerful Youma," Alex said as they approached the door, "Or a Data Dog, Cyber-Nymph. If we're lucky, maybe a docile Sup-Bra Genius."

"We should be on our guard just in case." Helen said, Alex nodding in agreement as they reached the door.

"Slowly, so we don't appear too threatening if they are docile." He said, pushing the large door open slowly and stepping inside.

The room had much harsher lighting the others, and was a cluttered mess of bulky machines. Unlike the other rooms that seemed to have completely been abandoned, everything here appeared to have been thoroughly fried by a massive electrical surge.

Alex would have been content to assume this was the result of some electrical storm or perhaps the generator located in the building going critical some time ago, but that didn't account for the energy that was still in the air.

There was another door at the far end of the room, presumably leading out of the building as a sort of emergency exit, which didn't bode well for whatever machinery was kept in this room.

But Alex rapidly realized that machinery was not his problem.

Machinery didn't shout, "WHO THE HELL IS IN MY ROOM!?" Nor did machinery activate the pokedex's log.

 _Zapdass, the Legendary Shocking Bird pokegirl. One of the three legendary bird sisters, and mistress of electricity. During the war, she would cause power outages to dozens of cities at a time single handedly, and rain bolts of lightning down on the enemies more powerful than any other. She is known to augment her natural flight with magnetic control to amplify her speed and control of movement. She is also on record as having a unique ability. Nicknamed 'Magnetic Personality,' it gives Zapdass control of ions in a radius around her, allowing her force them away from someone to grant them immunity to electricity, or cluster them around them to turn her targets into a living lightning rod._

Alex had not fallen in here like he had when confronting Articunt, but the sensation of landing hard on his ass with nothing to do but hope was the same as the spiky feathered electric type legendary laid her eyes on him and his team, concluding that they were the trespassers.

Zapdass seemed… significantly less open to discussion than Articunt had been. Instantly all the ions in the room gathered around Alex, a bolt of lightning, _real_ lightning, arching from Zapdass' body and slamming into Alex's.

If not for Dara, Tali, and his natural resistance, he would have fallen dead right then and there. The power the legendary let out was more than enough to overtax his natural resistance to electrical attacks even with Dara absorbing some and Tali blocking a fair chunk herself.

It was a miracle any of them were alive, and Alex wasn't keen on letting fate dictate the rest of this encounter. He communicated through his Bonds to his pokegirls rather than verbally, knowing that no time could be wasted on words in this situation.

The team scattered, Dara releasing the energy she'd absorbed as a Hyper Beam back at Zapdass, though it served more as a bright distraction that a damaging attack. Tali released a rock blast from one side as Josie unleashed a powerful Draining Rain from the other. Not only would is slowly sap energy away, but if she tried anything electrical, she'd light herself up before anyone else.

Allie used flame tower to cut off Zapdass' line of sight on them all, Velvet helping with Dark Mist. With Zapdass busy sorting out where the fuck she or anyone else was, Josie placed her hands on Alex's head, tapping into his mind and projecting it into Zapdass', giving them a miner link.

The process couldn't be rushed, which was rather stressful when, at any minute, Zapdass could run out of patience and decide to blow the whole fucking building to hell.

Thankfully she was just not keep enough on detonating her current residence that Josie was able to establish the link.

Alex focused on the memory of Articunt, of talking peacefully with her at the bottom of Seafoam Cave. To his relief, it worked. When the flaming pillar and black fog dissipated, Zapdass did not instantly kill them, having been calmed by the memory of her sister.

"I suppose she sent you to chastise me then?" Zapdass said after a long, silent pause. Alex shook his head, "I uh.. Actually didn't even know you were here if I'm honest… though it does seem obvious in retrospect." Alex said, no longer confused as to what had made all the workers of this power plant flee their business in such a hurry.

Zapdass snorted at this, "Figures. Only humans can bumble on that level." She muttered as she headed across the room to a mound of twisted metal and wiring that Alex realized was serving as her nest.

"You can leave if you want." She grumbled, the memory of her sisters having sapped the fight out of her more than any amount of Drain Rain could have.

"Actually.. If it wouldn't trouble you terribly… I'd like to talk with you for a bit," He said, "I've only heard Articunt's version of things, and I rather suspect she's biased." Alex thankfully left out his certainty that Zapdass was also biased, as giving her version of events did seem to peek the legendary's interests.

"Pull up a chair human, I'll tell how you how things really happened," She said, "You can leave afterwards. Tell no one I live here though, or so help me.."

Alex nodded, well aware what she could and would do. He had no intention of disturbing her peace after he left here, just wanting to learn what he could, while he could.

* * *

 **Mission Complete**

 _Items: 2 thunder stones (3000 credits), 50lbs of circuitry (100 credits per pound), 50lbs of wiring (500 credits per pound), 3 intact power cores (10,000 credits each), Zapdass feather (20,000 credits)._

 _Pictures: Training Oni (2000 credits), Pleasured Peekabu, Plussy &Miibooty (3500 credits), Elecurvire vs Tesladama (3000 credits), Zapdass discharge (40,000 credits)._

 _Captured: Maggieton (5000 credits), Maggitemitex3 (1000 credits each), Thundnaga (8000 credits), Elecurvire (10,000 credits)._

 _Total Reward:143,500 credits._

 _Personal journal increased by 15%_

* * *

 **Lords I've been slacking on this story. I think its because the length and detail I want to put into chapters of a story like this kind of intimidates me ^^U but I've made a vow to attempt at least.**

 **In other news, if you're reading this chapter within a week of its being posted, then there's a poll going on the sinfulnature1123 patron page to determine what stories I should work on going forward. If you like this story and want to see it continued, don't like this story and want to vote against it, want to earn unrelated writing requests and other rewards, or just want to support my writing in general, consider becoming a sinfulnature1123 patron ^^ don't worry, if you really want you can un-patron at the end of the week when the votes have been counted, lol.**


	4. Mt Ember pt 1

**300 Meters**

 _The Dependable pokegirl. This pokegirl has skin of solid stone, and is known to become completely dorman when feral. They are often mistaken for normal stones._

 _Gravelgal, the rock-solid pokegirl. These pokegirls are much sturdier than their previous form, and when feral remain moving much longer, though aren't much more cognisant._

Alex and his group had climbed passed over a dozen of the stationary stone pokegirls since arriving as Mt. Ember.

In some cases, there was a sense of guilt associated with capturing ferals to sell off. But with pokegirls like these, there was no such guilt, as they would inevitably be better off in captivity where they could be allowed consciousness at the very least.

Alex looked up at the mountain before them as they reached the top of the first, smallest slope.

"We've got quite a day ahead of us girls.."

* * *

 **1200 Meters**

Alex and his harem had made it through the first hour without much difficulty.

Climbing was a bit of a tedious activity, but whenever it became too much of an ache, there were four different pokegirls in the group capable of flying/floating.

Alex made sure to take a few pictures as they got higher up and deeper into the mountainous terrain, smiling at the natural beauty of the landscape and the shapes that it had taken.

As they walked across one of the flatter areas of the mountain, his thoughts were interrupted by a sound in the distance.

It was quiet at first, steadily picking up volume and sounding like a coconut avalanche. No.. Alex realized as he saw the dust cloud coming around the horizon.

Not an avalanche, a stampede. Hooves on stone.

 _Ponytaur, the Centauress pokegirl. These centaur like pokegirls are known to move in herds in the wild, lead by more powerful equine pokegirls. They're prone to following their leaders both as ferals and domesticated._

 _Rapitaur, the Fastest Horse pokegirl. These pokegirls are much faster than their previous form, one of the fastest pokegirls that exist in fact. They're able to harness their fire typing to pick up the speed even more._

 _Clydesdames, the Titanic Horse pokegirl. Where most equin pokegirls are centaur-like, Clydesdames are known to shift from a fully humanoid form to a hybrid; though is quite powerful and tall in both forms. They harness their fire typing in combination with raw strength._

An entire herd of feral ponytaur and Rapitaur were charging through the mountain, lead by a Clysedame at the head.

Durable as all of them were, stopping an entire stampede was a bit beyond their capacity.

"We don't need to take out all of them," Josie pointed out, "They'll scatter if the lead is taken out."

Alex nodded in agreement, giving his Slowsis the go ahead. She teleported up into the air, acting fast. She delivered a combination hydropump and psy-beam at the Clysedame.

She was sent to the ground in front of the others, ending up run down by some of her own herd members before they, no longer able to see their leader at the helm, began to disperse in all directions; Allie's barking and Velvet's Dark Mist enough of a defense to prevent them running down the group.

Any that got close enough Alex would throw a pokeball at, either catching them, or giving them enough of a shock that they bolted off in the other direction.

Josie fought the Clysedame the entire time, firing off water and psychic attacks as she blinked around with teleport to avoid taking any direct damage.

Alex encouraged her through their mental link as best as he could without losing focus on the situation around him. It seemed to work, as by the time the herd had vanished, Josie had an unconscious Clydsedame to deliver to Alex to be captured.

He smiled as he caught her, bringing Josie in for a kiss.

* * *

 **1700 Meters**

The group had stopped to eat lunch at the edge of one of the mountain's slopes when they found the cave.

It had been Allie who found her, her naturally enhanced senses finding the scent easily. Tali passed through the rocky wall and confirmed there was indeed a cave within; as well as a feral guarding the treasure trove therein.

 _Hotgoblin, the Fire Chief pokegirl. When getting a fire stone, the ground typing of a Goblin 'hardens' into the rock typing of this rock/fire typing. They retain the hoarding tendencies of their previous form though._

Alex nodded and quickly his pokegirls into a formation to claim the treasures.

Dara blasted through the stone, Allie stepping forward to block the group from the Hotgoblin's retaliatory Overheat attack. Josie teleported overhead and blasted her with water gun to cool her off, allowing Tali to wrap her in bandages without immediately burning through them.

Lastly, Helen released lust dust over the Hotgoblin, leaving the fire type writhing with her literal heat doused but a lustful heat burning between her legs.

Alex approached her, letting her know that they would happily relieve her needs… in exchange for some of her gathered treasure. She whimpered, but was too riled up from Helen's dust to argue.

She nodded in agreement, and Alex had Dara set to pleasuring the fire type as he looked over the many things the Hotgoblin has gathered up…

* * *

 **2000 Meters**

It was a little bit after noon that Alex spotted the Vixxen sitting on a nearby rock.

 _Vixxen, the Fornicating Fox pokegirl. Horny as a Vixxen goes the saying, and that is the most noticeable character feature of a Vixxen. Vixxens are ready: anytime, anywhere, any conditions. They rarely understand why their Tamers are reluctant to engage in sex in some situations, and tend to be very earthy and aggressive. They are no good as pets, however, as their libido tends to wear out pet owners and their fiery nature just means that keeping the pokegirl in line can be difficult for any tamer, let alone someone who owns pets. The fact that they lack control over their libido, and in some cases, their flames, means that no Pet Owner is going to give a Vixxen the chance to burn their home down._

It wasn't surprising that she was naked. She was feral, so her having her lusciously sculpted body in full view wasn't out of the ordinary.

And thinking on it, given that she was a Vixxen, the fact that she was posing alluringly when they found her wasn't actually that surprising easier.

She smiled when she saw Alex and his group approach her, moving onto her fours and raising her tails to give them a quite literally cheeky butt wiggle to keep them interested as she left her rock, heading farther up the mountain trail as though leading them somewhere.

They followed curiously, though all kept on guard in case it was some sort of trap.

Against the odds though, the Vixxen proved to be completely on the level, and was simply leading them to her home; which appeared to be a cave in the mountain that many of the volpine pokegirls had congregated to and re-purposed into a large orgy pit.

Over a dozen Kitsune were happily groping, licking, or grinding against each other. Two Foxx were tribbing hard against the wall, their breasts pressed together heatedly as nearby two Tank Vixxen battled for dominance over each other.

Another Tank Vixxen appeared to be disciplining the less well behaved Kitsune, another blasting fire a Vixxen as they scissored; their typing and this immunity making it simply a well liked fetish rather than a mid-sex execution it would have been with any non-fire type.

At the far end of it all sat a Kyubi, presumably the leader of the group, with a Dark Kitsune on her knees between her legs, eating the Kyubi out diligently.

 _Kitsune, the Mischievous Fox pokegirl. Known for their soft fur and lustful nature, these buko can be well trained to handle any element or battle style._

 _Tank Vixxen, the Fire arms Fox pokegirl. This evolution of the Vixxen is much more battle happy than her other possible evolutions, loving battle and able to summon a flame thrower to fight with. She also retains the Vixxen's lust, though is much more dominant with it now, making her good for sex battles._

 _Foxx, the Voluptuous Volpine pokegirl. This pokegirl is the most commonly sought out evolution for the Vixxen, as she is just a straight improvement on the existing pokegirl, higher fire power, more list, and an even more appealing body._

 _Dark Kitsune, the Redeemed Nogitsune pokegirl. Nogitsune are formed by a Kitsune losing their tail or being disgraced. But should one find redemption, find their way back to happiness and glory, they will evolve into a more beautiful, and more powerful form with a new psychic/fire typing._

 _Kyubi, the Fox Mistress pokegirl. These regal, powerful pokegirls are known to keep their own feral harems of other vulpine pokegirls in the wild, and be utterly devastating in combat with a combination of psychic and ghost power._

Alex took a moment to properly catch up to the massive tribe-wide orgy he was watching, though his pokegirls didn't seem to miss a beat.

Josie hovered into the center of the Kitsune group, Helen and Jasmine joining as they were the least likely to accidentally let off a fire attack.

Hellen let out her vines to please multiple of the kitsune, who happily returned the favor, groping and kissing and licking at the three of them. Allie happily took off to join the Foxx in their fun, who happily found uses for her multiple heads.

Tali, being a Phantwhore, didn't move at all; until one of the Tank Vixxen dragged her in to be rutted whether she consented to it or not; her ground typing making her able to take the powerful fire type's flamethrower fetish without too much trouble.

Carrie and Velvet went to join the Tank Vixxen that was punishing the misbehaved Kitsune, both evidently quite aroused by the discipline and wishing to show how it was done; which Alex had no doubt would become a competition.

Dara moved to begin taking pictures of the scene, partly to get money for them when they returned from the mountain, partly for the arousing thrill of it, as the Vixxen who'd lead them here dropped to her knees, happily taking out his stiffness and wrapping her soft, warm lips around it.

Alex groaned, moaning his hands down to the Vixxen's head, forcing it to move faster along his member as he began to thrust into her throat, pounding it aggressively.

As he did though, his eyes met those of the Kyubi, sending a shiver down his spine. He doubted they'd make it out of this den without satisfying the volpine mistress…

* * *

 **3000 Meters**

Alex's group had very nearly made it to the final trail up to the summit when the sun had set.

Not wanting to put his 'girls in danger by having them scale the mountain in heavy darkness, nor wanting them to have to deal with what they were all quite certain was at the summit on no sleep, they set up camp for the night and settled in to relax… and the fucking mountain exploded around them.

Mt. Ember wasn't really just the one mountain. Much like Mt. Moon, it was actually a range of mountains, a cluster, of which the tallest was considered the true summit.

And every single one of them erupted that night, some from their peaks, though thankfully for Alex and his group, Mr. Ember was capped with stone, so the eruption on the mountain they were camping manifested as an explosion of smoke and fire about a hundred meters below their campsite.

While loud, hot, and jarring, the eruption itself wouldn't be much of a problem for Alex's group nor the people in the town closest to the mountains. The fire types that it had woken up however… that was a significantly larger problem.

The various ferals had all been driven into an instinctive, aggressive fervor by the eruption, and if left to their own devices would likely make their way down to the town and rampage through and passed it.

 _Magmammary, the Lava pokegirl. This pokegirl remains constantly burning from birth until death. Even being fully submerged and even frozen in ice does not put the fire out. Unlike Ponytaur or other fire types, this fire is not safe even for people the pokegirl trusts, and always behaves as fire, making the 'girl impossible to tame unless you have an ice or fire affinity._

 _Spitfire, the Fire Fairy pokegirl. Should a Fairycute gain a fire stone, they will obtain this new form. Loved for combat on account of their raw fire potential, but disliked for taming because of how little control of their temperature they have._

 _Salamander, the Pyro Frog pokegirl. Hotties are born with a strange mix of fire and water typing. Should the Hottie choose fire and take hold of the corresponding stone, they will achieve this pure fire type form. Against expectation, they're actually more calm than their previous form, as they're no longer internally warring; though they are generally more aggressive than the water type alternative._

 _Whorizard, the Sexy Searing Soaring pokegirl. This pokegirl is the final form of the Charamanda line. Gaining the ability of flight, they can become even stronger fire type predators, able to take to the skies and wipe out approaching targets with fire attacks from above before they can get within range to attack her._

 _Phoenix, the Resurrection pokegirl. This avian pokegirl is known to be able to heal its wounds within fire, making them extremely powerful in fire environments, and leading to a myth that they are able to fully be reborn from flame._

Any one of these pokegirls might be manageable by a town, if difficult. But all of them at once, especially considering that there was not one Spitfire, but an entire mini-swarm of them? That was a problem.

Alex had to react fast, and spoke not verbally but through his Bond so he and his 'girls could be more in sync.

Josie used her psychic to send the Phoenix colliding into the Magmammary before releasing hydropump over them both and maintaining it with everything she had, as those were the two that most needed to be kept doused.

Velvet released Dark Mist over the Whorizard to keep her distracted as she fired chain Dark Bombs at the dragon. Carrie released Thunderbolt over the Spitfire sword, the electricity spreading over the entire group.

Tali kept the Salamander pinned under a rock blast just long enough for Dara to charge up a hyper beam, the two switching back and forth.

Jasmine began to sing and dance as she moved through the air, combining her Blessed celestial power with her natural Gypsy Moth booning abilities to boost the power of everyone in the area, recharging everyone around her with her music and dance so they didn't get too worn out.

Helen scattered sap powder over everyone of the fire types while Allie used intimidation and physical strength to rangle any of the fire types that tried to escape the area.

It lasted over an hour, as the fire types were being boosted by the eruption, and most of them were quite powerful innately, but they finally managed to weaken them enough to start catching them.

Alex managed to catch the Whorizard, Salamander, and Magmammary, the Phoenix and cloud of Spitfire all scattering away, weak enough from the attacks that they retreated back into the mountains rather than advancing.

Alex and his group remained up for an extra area afterwards to make sure they didn't come back for a second round before finally collapsing, resting off their exhaustion.

* * *

 **3500 Meters**

It was noon on the following day when Alex and his group finally made their way to the summit of Mt. Ember.

They'd known that they would find the legendary fire bird there, but it was still an entrancing sight to see the tall, voluptuous flaming harpy-like pokegirl standing there.

They hadn't been expecting the skull headed, leather jacket wearing pokegirl to her left nor the robed pokegirl to her right though.

 _Elementalist, the Magic Specialist pokegirl. Should a Witch willfully choose to limit themselves to a single element, taking the corresponding E-stone, they will evolve into an elementalist. They are now locked off in terms of spells they are able to learn, but with much more power into the spells that they do have._  
 _Fire Elementalist: The fire type Elementalist is by far the most passionate, and this passion is extended to all things. Study, worship, combat, training, taming; their intensity burns like the fire they summon._

 _Ghost Rider, the Hellfire Vigilante pokegirl. Should a CalamityJane meet her end by the flames of a powerful fire type or infernal type, they will be reborn as this far more powerful, far more in control pokegirl. They seek justice, and often wander the world to deliver it; though some are known to work for powerful rulers._

 _Moltits, the Legendary Flaming Bird pokegirl. This pokegirl is one of the three legendary birds, which come together whenever something dangerous threatens the world. With incredible control over fire, this legendary bird has been called the queen of the Phoenix, as most if not all pokegirls of the Phoenix line seem to worship Moltits as a deity._

"I take it you're the one who stopped that rampage last night." Moltits said.

Alex nodded, "Couldn't exactly just let it bowl over the civilians."

Moltits chuckled, "And here I thought I was going to have to send my apprentices here to deal with them." She says, indicating the 'girls to either side of her. "You don't seem shocked to see me, so I suppose you're here to catch me."

"Anyone who wants to catch Mistress Moltits has to go through us." The Ghost Rider said with a hateful glare.

Alex held up his hands, "No actually.. But I was looking for you.. I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

Moltits raised an eyebrow at this, "Interesting, haven't heard that one before. I'll hear you out. If you can best my apprentices that is." She said as the Elementalist and Ghost Rider stepped forward to fight, Alex happy he had let his group rest before they made it the rest of the way up here…

 **Mission Incomplete...**


	5. Mt Ember pt 2

Being challenged to a fight against a legendary, even if it was just against the guards/disciples of said legendary, was not a pleasant situation to be in.

Thankfully for Alex and his team they wouldn't be restrained to standard combat rules. Jasmine began to sing and dance, buffing Tali and Josie as they stepped forward to take the brunt of the Ghost Rider and Elementalist's attack. The former launched a fireball, the latter releasing a blast of fire from her hands.

Tali simply tanked the fireball while Josie fired water gun to counter the fire. The Ghost Rider summoned her motorcycle and stepped on, revving up and riding towards the ground as the Elemenetalist switched to spraying ember in multiple directions.

Tali let out her bandages as tendrils, sending them at the Ghost Rider to try and slow her down as Josie switched from water to psychic, forcing the flames back. Dara was preparing a hyper beam and Helen a solar beam. Allie released a 3x combo howl, sending a sonic wave of intimidation at the Ghost Rider and Elementalist. Velvet flew up into the air, preparing a dark bomb for the Ghost Rider as Carrie rushed the Elementalist.

The GR summoned a fire scythe, jumping from her bike to send it careening into Tali as she slashed at Velvet. The Night Nurse had to let her dark bomb dissipate to guard with her armor claws.

The Elementalist blasted fire at Carrie, who rolled to the size and fired mag bomb, distracting the Elementalist long enough for Josie to land a psi-shock; which itself allowed Carrie to get in close, wrapping her arms and legs around the magic user and cranking her thundershock as hard as she could all around them.

Velvet tackled the Ghost Rider into the ground, slashing her scythe away and grappling her to hold her in place. Tali hadn't just let the motorcycle crash into her.

She'd jumped back and used the bike's momentum to swing it around, and was now throwing it into the Ghost Rider. Unfortunately it ended up vanishing before it hit, as it was hers to summon and release at will, but it distracted her long enough for Jasmine to switch from booning to attacking.

She called down Blessed Lightning, the celestial countering her infernal, allowing Dara and Helen to blast her with their charged up attacks. The Ghost rider was sent off of her feet, Tali's bindings ensnaring around her and beginning to constrict.

The Elementalist meanwhile had had her hands cuffed behind her back as she was shocked, the fire witch twitching from the shocking, not unconscious but otherwise subdued.

"Help the others, I've got her." Carrie called to Josie as she held the Elementalist, her hands moving long her body gently to feel her up through her robes, "Let's calm you down a little~" She purred.

As their battle began to skew more sexual, the Ghost Rider proved to be far more vicious. Despite the multiple heavy duty attacks she'd taken, she was still actually up, struggling against Tali's bandages.

Josie gripped her with psychic, Velvet using her hypnosis to try and slow her down as well. Between the three of them, and the damage she'd already taken, they managed to just barely hold the Ghost Rider still, the ground around her visibly heating up from her efforts to fight it.

Their hold lasted all of fifteen seconds before the air around her literally ignited, the heat blasting Velvet away and burning through Tali's bandages.

Her aggression was too intense for Josie's psychic to restrain alone, hard as she was trying. The fact that they were in a fire elemental environment likely didn't help.

Allie rushed in, slamming into her with Take Down to try and bring her down, only for the two to clash. The ground cracked beneath them as the two pushed against each other; only to be stopped by Moltits' words.

"That'll do." Moltits said, holding up a hand to put an end to the battle, "You're the first to do this much damage, and you're certainly the first to make my Elemenetalist this weak in the knees." She said, aforementioned Elementalist blushing fiercely as Carrie's fingers didn't stop or even slow in the slightest between her legs.

Alex and his pokegirls needed a moment to make certain she was serious. There hadn't been much of a fight really, which put them all on edge. But as things winged down, Jasmine and Velvet healing everyone who'd taken any damage, it became clear that it had been less a trial of skill for the legendary and more amusement for her.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me mortal?" Moltits asked, sitting down cross legged across from Alex.

"I.. I've met both of your sisters," Alex said, "And they both told me stories about the war, about your falling out. I'm willing to bet both their sides were rather biased, and I'm willing to bet that yours will be as well-not to offend, I'm sure it would be from anyone. But I believe that between the three of you, I can get a more accurate idea of what really happened back then, and get more inside into how legendaries think."

"Interesting," Moltits said, "Given your group, I'm not too surprised you've seen my sisters and survived, though I'm rather surprised to hear that you confronted Zapdass and got actual answered."

"Might have framed the question as a challenge. All about how you sell it." Alex explained with a slight chuckle.

Moltits chuckled with him, "Fair enough. I'll suppose I don't come off quite so well in my sisters' renditions of the events. Allow me to set you straight before you leave." Alex nodded, taking out his journal, hoping to round out his efforts with the legendary avians.

* * *

 **Mission Complete**

 _Items: Firestonesx5 (3000 credits each), Fire gemsx10 (100 credits each), raw charcoalx2 (5000 credits each), Brass chips (5000 credits), Gravelgal flakes (2000 credits), Everflame (10k credits)._

 _Pictures: Moltits bathing in fire (300k credits), eruption (5000 credits), Ponytaur stampede (2000 credits), Vixxen orgy (3000 credits)._

 _Captured: Geogalx6 (1000 credits each), Gravelgalx2 (2000 credits each), Ponytaurx6 (1000 credits each), Clydesdames (3000 credits), Salamander (3000 credits), Whorizard (5000 credits), Magmammary (5000 credits),_

 _Total Reward: 385,000 credits-100,000 credits (expedition expenses)=285,000 credits_

 _Personal journal increased by: 18%_


	6. Mysterious Forest

"So.. what's so special about this forest?" Jasmine asked as Alex and his team arrived at the edge of it.

"Nothing massively," Alex admitted, "But it hasn't been fully charted. At a certain point inside, no one can be sure at all what's inside."

Helen chuckled at hearing this, "Playing your song then huh?"

"Oh hush." Alex said, his harem giggling slightly as they recalled events from before they're started their proper exploring, from back when Alex was still at the beginning of their regular pokegirl adventurer.

Even back then he'd been drawn to unfamiliar places and had an almost active dislike for maps.

"I believe, as you once prattishly told me, 'maps are for cheaters'." Helen recounted.

"Well I've since amended that opinion." He said.

"Oh have you now?" Tali questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Yes," Alex said, "They're for cheaters and people in a hurry."

His pokegirls laughed at this; though there were a few extra voices among them. Looking to it, they found a collection green skinned pokegirls sitting in a nearby tree.

 _Driad, the woodland pokegirl. These powerful plant 'girls are able to bond with a tree. Whilst in the tree, they're effectively immortal, and can sustain themselves and recover from any damage they took from outside of the tree. This does also render them bodiless until such a time as they unfuse from the tree though._

"Now I'm being hassled by the wilds as well?" Alex asked jokingly.

The Driads snickered, "Sorry hon, just a little odd to me is all," one of them said, "I've been bonded here for quite awhile, and most of the people who go in do so explicitly so they can chart the place out. It's a bit novel to see someone excited by the lack of it."

"Well glad I could give you 'girls a laugh." Alex aid with a roll of his eyes, "How long have you been bonded here by the way?" He asked curiously.

"Fucking ages." One of the other driads answered for her, "I swear, she's probably gonna be here until the thing rots away."

"It's a nice tree!" The first driad defended, arms crossed in frustration.

"This is a forest, there's tons of nice trees!" One of the others argued, all of them snickering. Alex and his pokegirls chuckled,listening to the plant 'girls talk about all the things they'd seen in their hundreds of years bonded to various trees.

Evidently they disconnected from the trees once every few months to catch up before returning to their trees; most of them picking new trees each time.

Alex jotted down a few notes, took a picture of the driads (with their permission of course) and headed into the forest to see what all he could find.

* * *

Well, the forest was not short on Buzzbreast, that was for damn sure.

 _Buzzbreast, the swarm warrior pokegirl. These pokegirls are generally quite mindless, working in swarms beneath their Buzzqueen ruler; functioning quite similarly to actual bees; if far more innately hostile._

Alex and his group had to fight off several of them as they worked through the first ring of the forest.

They had captured several mind you, but they were starting to get tiresome.

Mind you, there was nothing like several archers taking aim at you to get you reinvested.

 _Elf, the mystic forest pokegirl. These pokegirl are commonly found guarding in and around the woods. They're one of the only polegirl species that are allowed to own homes, live in towns, and be treated as a normal human even when uncaught and feral, as they naturally retain most of their mind. Aside from their bows, Elves channel magic attacks through nature._

Alli could have made short work of even moderately sized group of Elves.

Hell, Velvet could have, and as a group they could certainly have dismantled the large group that had surrounded them.

But they were curious as to what these elves wanted from them. It was possible they'd just wandered into their territory by mistake.

Alex followed the Elves back to their court, managing to get a picture of the area without being seen as he looked over the many Elves, High Elves, and the Elf Queen at the highest point.

 _High Elf, the warrior Elf pokegirl. This evolution of the Elf, triggered by diligent training and battling, are often found in the Elf Courts that litter the forests of the world. They act as the higher ranking soldier, defending the Elf Courts and being sent with small groups of Elves to investigate issues in the forest._

 _Elf Queen, the royal mystic elf pokegirl. This Elf evolution, triggered by a strong climax from the Elf from one they trust deeply, has the ability to instinctively control other Elves, who will obey her orders. They rule over the Elf courts of the wild, and even without working through underlings, they are quite powerful magically._

As it turned out, they had indeed stumbled into the Elf Court's controlled territory, but under normal circumstances the Elven scouts would simply have followed the group until they either left or proved to be a threat.

But there was a problem and they were hoping that this veteran tamer (ace tamer Alex believed the technical term was) could help.

At some point an infected Bunny girl has evolved into a Blade Bunny, and had begun setting up a burrow a bit too close to their court.

 _Blade Bunny, the lethal bunny pokegirl. These Bunnygirl evolutions are extremely violent, even cannibalistic. Their bladed tails are deadly fast. They travel in packs, spreading the Wabbit virus, which is the cause of their evolution. In nature they are held for a bounty if found by a tamer._

Being mostly centered underground, and being far too mindless for sheer numbers and power to intimidate them, the problem couldn't be safely handled by the Elves.

The queen promised them a reward if they sorted it out. They… had not been expecting it to be quite so easy as it was. Helen's plant sense found the borrow easily, and once they were there, Alli's fire blast and Tali's earthquake, with Josie's hypnosis and Jasmine's celestial infused lullaby, made short work of them.

Only the initial virus carrier was killed in the end, the rest captured, as they could likely be at least mentally fixed if brought to a skilled rancher.

Impressed with the hard earned skill, the Elf court has rewarded them several items, some of them artist pieces, others seeming to be weapons, blades and arrows.

Alex accepted each of them, thanking the elf course and continuing through the forest; the High Elves directing the group which way to go to find the center.

* * *

Natural battles were always fascinating to Alex. There was something about it.. The way the pokegirls relied on their natural instincts as opposed to any human added knowledge or training that made it amazing to watch.

 _Lickingtongue, the tantalizing tongue pokegirl. These pink pokegirls are most well known for their incredible tongues, which are able to extend nearly five feet in length on average; as well as being able to produce paralysis causing and even lethal toxins from it to subdue targets._

 _Kadru, the proud snake pokegirl. With evolution, they lose most of the shyness they had in their previous form, making them decent sex battlers as they are now not afraid to use their coils. When tame, they're mostly docile. When feral, they're quite territorial._

Alex had no idea what had started the altercation. More than likely it was territorial given Kadru behavior and Lickingtongue's need to lick the things in their environment to fully understand it.

Perhaps the Lickingtongue had been invading, perhaps it was an accident. Hard to say for sure. Regardless, the Lickingtongue was dominating.

She seemed barely phased by the Kadru's grass attacks, and her natural paralysis saliva made it short work. Alex began to believe that it had really just been a misunderstanding though, because as soon as the battle was stopped via paralysis, the Lickingtongue began to apologies by putting her long, skilled tongue to good use on/in her.

Alex and his group.. May have lingered a bit long watching them.

* * *

 _Aupairsex, the spore sprayer pokegirl. These pokegirls are relatively harmless… save for the infectious fungal spores they release naturally. They generally don't mean to cause any distress, but their spores are extremely dangerous to almost all other humans, animals, and pokegirls._

Alex had needed Tali to capture the fungal pokegirl for him.

Durable as he was, he was in no way immune to their natural spores. Neither was she honestly, but she could phase through them and bind the Aupairsex in bandages to halt production of it.

She panicked when she found herself suddenly wrapped up, struggling against the tree she had been sleeping against before she was captured.

It was slightly guilt inducing, but he knew she would be well taken care of by the professors; and her capture would aid the study of the spores to hopefully one day find a cure.

With the source of said spores sorted in the area though, they now had to take care of the spores that already existed in the area before they could infect the plants, animals, and ferals in the area and end up spreading anyway.

Thankfully, Alli's flames burned bright and Josie's water and psychic power could prevent it getting out of control.

* * *

It wasn't actually that surprising to find a lust clearing at the center of the forest.

There always seemed to be something of prominence in places like these.

There was an almost ethereal look about the place, the softness of the grass and the way the light danced through the air. But the light wasn't the only thing dancing.

 _Angel, the angelic pokegirl. These pokegirls are precisely the image of the beautiful, ever young heavenly folk from the tales, disliking violence but perfectly able to resort to it in extreme circumstances. They tend to act as assistants to other celestial pokegirls and even humans._

 _A-bra, the psychic snoozer pokegirl. One of the more common psychic type pokegirl, this psychic needs to sleep for eighteen hours a day to full it's psychic power._

A currently awake A-bra was floating in the air with an angel.

It was an adorable sight as they swayed through the air together. This clearing must have been their home Alex realized.

Josie confirmed that she could feel the psychic element permeating the clearing, which was odd yes, but nonetheless interesting. Alex added it to his journal, and when the pokegirls' dance was finished, asked if they minded him and his pokegirls staying there for the night.

They didn't seem to mind, as the sun was setting and it would be dangerous to travel at night. Alex thanked them, showing them the picture he had taken of their dance.

The angel giggled at seeing it, while the A-bra seemed to blush shyly. Alex chuckled as they laid down together, setting up camp with his girls.

They discussed what they had seen throughout the day and possible places to explore next; but it was much later in the night that made the trip the most worth it to Alex personally.

Something had woken Alex from his sleep; something that became extremely clear when he looked up.

 _Moan, the legendary psychic pokegirl. Perhaps the most powerful psychic pokegirl in the world, and quite certainly the most elusive. Despite their seeming fun loving nature, they seem intent on keeping to themselves in the wild. Perhaps because of the fact that her genetic code contains DNA for all pokegirls that exist, and her capture could/and has lead to various terrible experiments. It is rumored that she appears in the dreams of people she finds favor with, giving them an intense night of passion. While unconfirmed to truly be the work of Moan, these dreams have been known to encourage people to become tamers exclusively to find the pokegirl of their literal dreams. She is also rumored to have a fixation with sweets; particularly chocolate._

The adorable legendary was dancing through the air, her small body swaying as she danced her solo ballet.

Alex couldn't even blink as he watched her, taking in every motion she made. Given her psychic power, it was almost certain that she was aware he was watching her.

He watched, straining his mind to memorize what he saw, as he refused to insult her by recording the display.

As her dance came to an end, she looked down at Alex with a smile that melted his heart.

And just like that, she was gone. Her teleporting was the most fluid he'd ever seen. No pop, no lights, no sound, no gently fading out. Just one moment she was there, the next she was not, like a candle being blown out in an instance.

Alex said nothing, simply returning to sleep. He had an unexplainably good dream that night… one he felt it best he not mention to his pokegirls.

* * *

 **Mission Complete**

 _Items: Elven artwork (half kept, 20k credits), Elven dagger (10k), Elven nectar (kept/drank)._

 _Pictures: Driad group (3000 credits), Elf Court (10k credits), Kadru vs Lickingtongue battle (5000 credits), Kadru x Lickingtongue sex (5000 credits), Angel and A-bra dancing together (3000 credits)_

 _Captured: Buzzbreastx7 (500 credits each), Blade Bunniesx20 (1000 credits each), Aupairsex (5000 credits)_

 _Total Rewards: 84,500 credits - 30,000 credits travel cost = 54,5000 credits._

 _Personal Journal increased by: 5%_


	7. Cerulean Cave

Alex looked up at the vast expanse of Cerulean Cave before them.

It was perhaps one of the least hidden places that they had ever explored, being in full view of the entire town of Cerulean.

And yet… there was almost no information on it. Pro tamers often went inside to train for the League battles, but most tended to find the first floor of the cave more than enough for their purposes, and those that ventured beyond that had a tendency to vanish without a trace.

Alex had encountered three legendaries at this point (four counting Moan) and was still alive, so he felt they could handle whatever beasts were hidden inside.

He and his pokegirls went inside and began to look around the moist cave. For almost the entire first floor, the only thing they found were Titto.

 _Titto, the copycat pokegirl. This very rare slime like pokegirl has the ability to shapeshift her body. In most cases these are just slight changes to her normal body. But in battle, she's able to temporarily take on the forms of other pokegirls._

Not that there was anything wrong with that, they were extremely rare and being able to catch a few would be quite good for funds, but he was rather confused why they would congregate here of all places.

And so many too.. It was just odd, and all that he found were far too feral to provide any answers.

Nevertheless, they kept going. And it didn't take them long to find that Titto weren't the only ferals in the area. No sooner had Alex reached the edge of a river running through the cave did several tentacles launch out of the water to grab at him.

Carrie's thundershock put a stop to this, rising the culprits to the surface of the water.

 _Titacool, the jellyfish pokegirl. These tentacled water type pokegirls hide in clusters in the water, waiting for unsuspecting pokegirls or people to walk by. Once they have their prey in their grasp, it's extremely difficult to escape, especially when many of them are working together to hold the prey down or extremely aggressive forced sex._

Being a water type sitting in a body of water, a direct electrical attack was a rough roll, and all ten of the ferals had been knocked out by the blast.

Alex caught the lot of them to be sold later, trying not to think about what all would have been done if his pokegirls didn't have such good reflexes.

* * *

In just the first few floors, the cave was proving to be rather profitable.

They'd managed to find a lump of gold of all things, and had found various tamer items scattered about the cave.

Pokeballs, potions, revives, etc. While all of these items could have been kept, Alex didn't feel comfortable doing so; as it was rather clear that these items likely came from tamers who had come down here in the past and not made it back out.

Alex tried not to dwell on the grim thoughts though, and pressed on through the cave with his pokegirls. On the fourth floor they had found, they found a humanoid looking pokegirl at the edge of one of the many rivers.

She had a sword in hand, and was moving through forms with ease and focus.

 _Ronin, the sword fighter pokegirl. These sword wielding pokegirls are very tied to their sense of honor, and rarely even reveal themselves to tamers they feel are unworthy. Even to the worthy they rarely accept being captured or tamed, seeming more content putting all focus into training._

Alex took a few pictures of the Ronin before approaching.

He approached with his pokegirls standing by and his hands nowhere near any of his pokeballs to make it clear he meant the sword wielding pokegirl no ill intent.

He simply wished to talk with her, wanting to know how such a pokegirl thought..

* * *

 _Basilisk, the queen snake pokegirl. One of the non-legendary strongest dragon types known about do to it size, potent poison, speed, and powerful hypnotic look that can, if held long enough, completely paralyze, knock out, or even kill a target by pumping toxins into a target through a psychic link._

It had been, in retrospect, perhaps a bit silly to give a full tilt feral serpent who had been ripping together the corpse of what had presumably been an Armachoke for food the benefit of the doubt.

It had perhaps been equally foolish to not make certain that the basilisk was the only feral in the immediate area as his pokegirls began to fight her. As Alex watched and advised them through their Bond, he felt his movement suddenly limited.

Then he felt himself pinned in place as a layer of stone began to form around his body. As he looked out the eye holes of them him-shaped statue he'd been trapped in, the culprit slid into view.

 _Gorgon, the artist of stone pokegirl. These naga-like pokegirls have the power to petrify those they see, turning them completely to stone. As they typically dislike combat, most prefer to simply encase their target in a layer of stone to pin them in place; and seem to have a strange fetish for having sex with humans they've encased in stone._

His pokegirls would be able to knock the Gorgon unconscious in a matter of seconds. But they were all busy trying to prevent a feral Basilisk killing them all.

It was going to be a bit, and the Gorgon seemed happy for their time 'alone' together as she coiled around Alex's stone hardened body.

It was truly a testament to his prior experience that this was not only his first time in this situation, but that neither were his strangest taming experiences…

* * *

As they reached the eighth floor down, Alex was finally confronted with a tamerless pokegirl battle that didn't interest him in the slightest to watch without intervening.

 _Fallen Angel, the troubled angel pokegirl. For the celestial pokegirl who's mind is poisoned by some dark experience, this very powerful, very grim form of their former selves. Redemption is possible, but it requires quite a lot of time and effort, and is nearly impossible by themselves._

 _Panthress, the dark feline pokegirl. This vicious pokegirl is the result of several missteps. If a Tigress is mistreated by their tamer, giving very little taming, and very little discipline, they will evolve into a Panthress after losing seven battles in a row. Upon evolving, the first thing usually done by a Panthress is the murder of their tamer. There is a 800,000 credit bounty for the confirmed kill of a Panthress, and a 200,000 credit bounty for a confirmed reported sighting. These pokegirls are vicious, falling into two groups: berserkers and fiends. The former are known to go on rampages and kill everything in their path while the latter is more devious and cunning, but just as brutal._

The Panthress was throwing herself at the Fallen Angel, punching and biting and clawing and utterly laying into the pokegirl until she could free herself.

She tried to attack, and if she could get a clean shot at the corrupted feline, may have actually been able to defeat her, but the relentless onslaught of the panthress made it impossible. But neither had taken into account the arrival of a third party.

The panthress was sucked into the pokeball that Alex had thrown, giving the Fallen Angel a moment of peace… before she practically exploded free from the ball and made a beeline for Alex.

Dara's zap cannon and Jasmine's holy arrow hit the Panthress together, but frighteningly seemed to do fuck nothing as far as damage. The divine blade the Fallen Angel drove through the Panthress' heart from behind though, that had done quite a bit of damage; fatally so.

The demented feline stumbled, weak enough from the attack for Carrie's thunderbolt to kill them. No sooner had the Panthress collapsed though, did the Fallen Angel follow suit.

She'd taken a lot of damage before Alex had intervened, and using divine blade had not only taken a lot of effort to do considering her Fallen Angel status, but had probably caused her physical pain to wield.

But as Alex went to help her, he found that she was smiling. "At least.. At least I count help someone before I went.." she muttered quietly to herself before closing her eyes.

Alex stared at her, a cold anger at the Panthress and sadness for this Fallen Angel, this pokegirl who he didn't even know, flaring up inside him.

The fact that she was a fallen angel at all, and that she was here of all places, told Alex all he needed to know to know that she'd deserved better than she got. But before he could say anything..

The fallen angel began to glow. Their dark haired shifted to silver, her eyes glowing seemingly gold. Alex watched, his jaw dropped as he realized what was happening. She'd given her life to protect someone else from death.

Whatever she had done to fall, that had evidently been enough to redeem her, and with her redemption and return to celestial status, came a rush of energy. She was still weak as she returned to her feet, wings pure white, but she was alive.

She hugged Alex close, practically in tears. Not wanting to risk her being hurt on her way out, Alex had Josie teleport her to the surface.

Alex and his whole team simply lingered in that cave for a moment, needing to fully digest what had just happened before they could continue.

* * *

There was a strange air to the lowest level to the cave.

He thought as first as he looked around the still water of what looked to be a subterranean lake in the cave that it might have just been the feeling of having reached somewhere no one else alive had done so, or at least had not done so without admitting to it.

This belief faded when the still water began to ripple with movement as something approached. His pokedex blared with a warning as he did so.

 _Moantwo, the legendary psychic demigoddess pokegirl. Further information classified. Recommended response: Flee._

Alex responded fast, recalling all his pokegirls to their pokeballs and dropping into a sitting position on the cold stone floor.

No one else alive had made it this far, so fleeing probably would leave him with nothing but vivisection.

As the tall, hourglass figured version of Moan came into view, she was greeted not with potential prey or predator, but simply a person offering her a bar of chocolate from his bag; no fear on his face nor ill intent in his mind.

The name alone was the give away. If she was connected in some way to Moan, she would likely carry Moan's rumored love of chocolate. It was a throw of the dice, but a balanced one at least; and it may well have saved his life in the in.

She floated down, taking the sweet from his hand and beginning to eat. Alex said nothing as they enjoyed the snacks he had brought with him together, Alex now having the ultimate I told you so to Helen on the long running debate on whether or not bringing snacks of this kind was really necessary.

To Alex's genuine surprise, Moantwo snorted, a laugh escaping her. She'd evidently been reading his mind, which wasn't a shocking revelation really. Alex hadn't believed he'd have been able to amuse her, either by accident or intentionally.

Seemingly as a reward for doing so, she responded to his thought with one of her own, letting memory, faded and old, but present, flow from her mind to Alex's.

He looked down as he remembered it from her, his eyes starting to tear up. He rose his head back up, intending to tell her he was so sorry for what she had been through… only to find that she wasn't there.

He'd been teleported to the front of the cave without noticing. Alex took a moment to collect himself, dried his eyes, and left the cave.

* * *

 **Mission Complete**

 _Items: gold nugget (5000 credits), various tamer equipment (20k total),_

 _Pictures: Ronin training (5000 credits)_

 _Captured: Tittox5 (10k credits each), Titacoolx10 (500 credits each)_

 _Panthress Bounty: 800k._

 _Total Rewards: 895,000 - 20,000 travel expense = 875,000._

 _Personal Journal increased by: 15%_


	8. Vacation to Allure Island

Alex's pokegirls had not been told what had happened on the bottom floor Cerulean Cave, but they had seen in the days that followed how distressed it had left their tamer.

They were truly shocked when he had actually agreed with them that a short vacation from their exploring might be in order.

If he was willing to admit this, then it was really, really in need. Given how much money they had gained from their exploration, they had no trouble affording a trip to Allure island; an island off the mainland often ventured to for relaxation.

It did have a gym, but it was a rather quirky one, and not many challenged it; fewer still defeated it.

They had spent a few days lazing about in the warmth and comfort of Allure island's main town area before the stagnance started to rangle Alex's nerves. Much as he needed the break, it was clear that he wouldn't properly relax if he couldn't be doing something with a goal in the meantime.

So, on their fifth day on Allure, Helen woke Alex to the news that they would be going for a walk outside of the town.

Alex rose an eyebrow at this, "What's outside the town?" He asked.

"Fucked if I know." Helen chuckled.

Alex could tell she was playing on his desire to look around, but he could also tell it would inevitably work, and so didn't bother fighting it. They got ready for the day, and headed out to look around the place.

Helen wasn't sure if they would end up finding anything especially interesting, but so long as her tamer was out and moving about, that would likely be enough for them.

But happily, they did find something rather interesting shortly after leaving the town. They'd barely gotten twenty feet from the fences when the group found, of all things to simply find, a Hentaicute.

 _Hentaicute, the randy fairy pokegirl. Behold one of the world's greatest sex battlers. Very few of this pokegirl exist, less than ten in the whole world. Their stamina and sexual prowess is legendary._

The Hentaicute was laying sensually out on the grass. Given the species, it was genuinely difficult to tell whether she was laying in such a sexual pose on purpose or if it was just her natural default state.

Regardless, it was just attractive enough to prevent anyone in the group contemplate the odds of finding such an unbelievably rare pokegirl just out and about, or wonder if there might be some reason they had been allowed to find her.

The Hentaicute got to her feet as Alex and his group approached, giving them a smile over her shoulder as she sauntered off. The group followed, all growing eager to see where this lovely fairy pokegirl would take them.

They found their way to a little hidden alcove in the foliage just off from the civilized area of the island. An extremely soundproofed one it turns out, as the moment they rounded the counter, they could suddenly hear the intense moans of the many, many pokegirls there.

The Hentaicute appeared to have formed something of an orgy pit.

There were nearly ten Nymphs in the area. Two locked in a heated, passionate sixty-nine together, another two riding the faces of a Play and Snuggle Bunny as the two bunnygirl evolutions ground their slits together, legs interlocked.

One was massaging the wings of a Floozy while another thrust into her with a double sided dildo, two more having formed a daisy chain with a Swim Slut.

One riding the member of a Milotit who evidently had the hermaphroditic mutation, and the tenth-evidently the Hentaicute's partner-was sitting alone at the far end of the area, rubbing herself absolutely raw to the sight of all the others.

 _Nymph, the evolutionary pokegirl. Known for its several elemental evolutions and outright love of all forms of sex, these pokegirls are actually quite a bit of trouble, as their bodies naturally let off a chemical that sends any and all humans/buko exposed to it into a lustful frenzy, causing orgies that can last days just by being present._

 _Play Bunny, the overly affectionate pokegirl. This evolution of the Bunnygirl has the ability to increase and lower another pokegirl or person's libido, making them incredible for sex battles. They are triggered through an intense climax, though achieving this is not nearly as many may believe._

 _Snugglebunny, the sex battle pokegirl. The exact method for triggering this pokegirl's evolution is unknown. All that is known is that they evolve from Bunnygirl. This pokegirl is considered the single greatest for sex battling in the world, save for any legendarys. This is do to the pokegirl's ability to immediately understand every single kink and desire of anyone just by making psychical contact, as well as the breed as a whole having no taboos, being okay with literally any possible fetish._

 _Floozy, the head in the clouds pokegirl. As the final form of a Nymph evolution, the Floozy is extremely strong and twice as lustful, loving to have sex while flying with their tamer more than anything else._

 _Swim Slut, water nympho pokegirl. This pokegirl is the water type evolution of the Nymph. Though he no longer produces the chemical that her previous form does, they're still nearly as addicted to sex, particularly with having sex in the water. They're incredible swimmers as well, as they're hairless, save for the water hair that is held to her head with a thin bit of magic._

 _Milotit, the divinely beautiful dragon-like pokegirl. For those able to handle the stubbornness and innate fears of a Feeblass and make her attractive, they're rewarded with this insanely attractive, intensely powerful, overwhelmingly loyal pokegirl._

The wave of intense lust chemical from the Nymphs hit Alex and his group all at once, all getting drawn in immediately. Clothes were tossed away-or ripped off where they couldn't be instantly removed. This was.. Certainly one way to realx.

* * *

It was hours later when the chemicals died down enough for Alex and his pokegirls to think with any clarity.

The nymphs had all cleared out to somewhere or other, leaving only the Hentaicute; who had barely begun to be sated.

Alex's endurance, both natural and trained, left him with a little more energy left than most likely would have; but given that most wouldn't even be conscious, that wasn't saying much. The Hentaicute giggled as she saw this, and pointed to the edge of the area.

There was a tall, strong, and very naked feline pokegirl standing there.

 _Tigress, the fighting feline pokegirl. This evolution of the Cat girl, achieved through battle stress, is much stronger than their previous form. With a new found love of training and combat, and a libido that has nearly doubled, they are highly desired by all owners of a Cat girl._

Given that they were on Allure, it wasn't terribly shocking to see a naked Tigress. But there was something slightly off, something about the way she seemed to have arrived with purpose, seemed to be waiting.

Looking around, Alex saw that most of his pokegirls were out cold, only Helen, Jasmine, and Dara were still conscious, Jasmine sandwiched between the two bunny girl evolutions and Dara still working between the Milotit's legs. Helen, noticing the Tigress waiting for Alex, gave her tamer a nod.

He could more than take care of himself if things went sour. He smiled, getting up to follow the feline pokegirl as Helen returned to the Hentaicute, her vines stretching out to her. Alex followed the Tigress wordlessly through the night that had fallen while they had been occupied.

At some point, a second pokegirl joined them; then a third a bit later. All were feline in nature.

 _Cheetah, the fast cat pokegirl. Cheetits are prized for their outstanding speed and fighting prowess. Cheetits are the fastest ground- runners of all Pokégirl breeds._

 _Cheshire, the mischievous cat pokegirl. Known for using her psychic abilities to trick and confuse humans and other pokegirls for her amusement, this pokegirl can be quite powerful, but is surprisingly non-threatening unless threatened directly._

If Alex hadn't just more or less crawled his way out of a Nymph orgy, he might have better been able to put the pieces together.

Allure island, Hentaicute, feline pokegirls leading him off into the night. Not that it was bad for him to be surprised when they reached their destination; a clearing not too far from the Hentaicute den.

At the center of it was another feline pokegirl; though far, far more stacked than the other three, and grinning with delight at Alex as he arrived.

 _Bastit, the legendary feline sex goddess pokegirl. This feline legendary is effectively the goddess sex. And in a world that practically runs on it, you can imagine what that means. They're one of the more caprecious pokegirls, preferring sex over violence at all junctors despite being more than capable at vivisecting any who cross them._

The three feline pokegirls moved to their legendary mistress, Bastits beckoning Alex to her with her finger. Alex didn't hesitate as he approached.

"Not sure how you managed it, but those three little birdies finally stopped bickering, at least for now." She said, "They'll probably fall out again at some point, probably over something rather stupid, but for now, I'd say you've earned some kind of reward~"

Bastits leaned down, bringing Alex into a kiss. Alex moaned softly into it, feeling a strange, ethereal pleasure flow from the legendary into himself, like some magic had gone from her to him.

"It only has one use," Bastit said, "So use it wisely. But, in the meantime," Bastit brought Alex closer.

Evidently she was not pleased with his still being on his feet after fun with so many Nymphs; and had decided to take matters into her own hands~

* * *

 **Vacation Complete**

 _Items: NA_

 _Pictures: NA_

 _Captured: NA_

 _Bastits' Blessing._

 _Total Rewards: -105k credits._

 _Personal Journal increased by: 3%_


	9. Ilex Forest

Alex and his crew could already see some excitement even when they were only at the edge of Ilex Forest. There were three powerful looking pokegirls acting as the guards at the gates of the forest.

The first was a large spring green serpent, the second an ape like pokegirl with green fur, rough looking dark skin, and an extremely stacked chest, the third a short, green skinned girl with fangs in her mouth and murder in her eyes.

 _Yggdra, the grass dragon pokegirl. This large plant snake is known for combining celestial and plant attacks with dragon, letting out high damage and avoiding attacks quickly, and especially effective against infernals._

 _Girlrilla, the great ape pokegirl. These surprisingly powerful rock/plant type pokegirls are also usually quite docile, even when feral; though will follow the orders from their leader to the death if need be._

 _Vinebra, the naughty grass pokegirl. This evolution of the Gloomy is extremely aggressive, using it's ability to disguise itself as a plant and it's ability to produce sweet nectar to lure other pokegirls and humans close so it can fuck them, whether they want it or not._

All three seemed to be tame, merely acting as guardians.

When Alex as his group approached, this was confirmed when the Vinebra spoke, saying they would need to battle before they could be allowed in. Alex had expected something like this from the moment he had heard the rumors about what, or rather who, was at the center of the forest.

Alex accepted the challenge. Velvet made short work of the Vinebra, her organic claws cleaving through her plant attacks, getting in close for a powerful dark bomb, which set her up for a midair barrage of attacks.

The Girlrilla was impressed by the display, and asked to fight Velvet as well. They complied, and Velvet stepped against her next.

The organic armor was less useful against the ape pokegirl's brute strength, her Wind Up punch actually cracking through it powerfully, and her Breast Drum ability proving enough to break Velvet's normally stellar concentration.

With all that, the Yggdra seemed shocked when it ended up being a sex battle, Velvet using Enticing Look too lure the Girlrilla in and Eteral Softness to grind their bodies together heatedly. The ape pokegirl attempted to use a technique known to her species, using a banana she had on hand as a dildo to penetrate Velvet from behind.

She… was not prepared for how aggressive this would make Velvet, and the ape pokegirl learned what Alex himself had learned the hard way.

Left to her own devices, Velvet's aggressive domination may have broken the Girlrilla, so Alex had to recall her after she had made her cum and won the battle.

He sent Dara in against the Yggdra. "Not using your fire type to maintain advantage.. Curious." The grass dragon said, uncoiling as she rose her front half up into the air to attack from above.

Dara took a defensive position, waiting for her to attack. She guarded through the razor lead with protect, but was seemingly unprepared for the bite or the constriction it comboed into.

Emphasis on the phrase 'seemingly,' as once trapped within the coils of the Yggdra-a position where a powerful attack would hit more of her body than any other position-Dara released the ice type attack Sheer Cold. The rush of icy cold energy spread through the Yggdra, dropping her immediately.

Alex and his team made sure all three were alright before they proceeded in, and he left an extra potion for the Girlrilla for her sore… everything.

* * *

 _Witch, the basic magic pokegirl. These pokegirls are the start of all magic, but are inevitably amateurs, requiring training and dedication to unlock more advanced forms of magic; which will inevitably lead to their evolution._

A group of three Witches were practicing their magic together in a clearing. Alex sat with his pokegirls, taking notes on their techniques and their thought process, and snapping a few pictures.

Magic was always fascinating to Alex, something Jasmine was well aware of and had used to lure him into a great many tamings.

Including one right at that moment when one of the Witches accidentally cast a lust spell on the three of them, resulting in the three coming together heatedly to 'clear their minds.'

Alex sighed, figuring a little fun couldn't hurt...

* * *

 _Tats, the tattooed exhibitiionist pokegirl. These magical pokegirls are known not only for their own seemingly mystically designed tattoos, but their skill with adding them to others, weaving enchantments into their body art skillfully._

The group had found the Tats outside a sort of man made cave she had put together in the forest. She had offered Alex one of their famous enchanted tattoos in exchange for a taming, not wanting to go feral.

He had accepting, allowing a rather eager Josie to help and a rather eager Allie to watch, which seemed to excite the Tats as well.

Their fun may have lost them a bit more time, making it so they would have to stop for camp before they continued towards the center of the forest, but it had earned them quite a bit of pleasure as well as a shoulder tattoo that would boost Alex's already highly trained stats even further beyond, allowing him to effectively match a Sayjin temporarily; though that amount of power for anything over five minutes could damage him intensely.

Helen had snorted at this, "Knowing how he'll probably end up using it, I think five minutes will be quite long enough with that amount of power~" She teased.

Alex pouted, supposing it had been awhile since he'd given his alpha a nice spanking.

Mind you, he was well aware that had probably been her plan from the start, but that was neither here nor there..

* * *

 _Vampire, the Bloodsucking pokegirl. These pokegirls have bounties on them for alerting a town to them or killing/capturing them yourself. When feral, they are extremely deadly nightborne predators, and flight is recommended. Fighting or celestial types are suggested. Note: This only applies to ferals. Tame Vampires are actually generally quite reasonable, known to trade or barter for the blood they need to survive._

The undead pokegirl had attacked while they were sleeping. She was feral in no mistake, and evidently quite hungry.

She'd been making a beeline for the Tats, but do to the fun they'd been having, this had left Alex close enough to intercept her. Tapping into the tattoo he'd been given, he caught her by the scuff of her neck and sent her flying out of the cave.

She crashed hard into a tree outsize, cracking the wood so hard it nearly broke and fell over. The 'girls woke from the noise, and soon Jasmine and Dara had the Vampire weakened from a combination of celestial and electrical attacks.

Alex caught the Vampire quickly. He had hoped that would be the only issue of the night, but then he saw the three other pairs of eyes in the night's darkness, and knew that they wouldn't be getting quite as much sleep as he'd hoped.

* * *

 _Sphinx, the aerial warlord pokegirl. These are extremely powerful pokegirls that sadly seem to have all but completely vanished from the world. They shift between a more human like normal form, and a quadraped battle form; both of which combine feline and avian traits._

 _Sorceress, the magical generalist pokegirl. Witches who choose no specific school of magic and tend to focus on flashier, damage dealing spells will become this, natural exention of their base form. Not quite a master of their arts, but rather skilled nonetheless._

The two were standing guard over a clearing at the center of the forest. "I thought the folks at the edge were the guards." Alex noted.

"They guard the body," The Sphinx said, "We test the mind." The Sorceress said.

"Fair enough I suppose, lay it on us." Alex said, accepted their challenge. If what was beyond them was what he believed it was, then it made sense to guard it.

"There are twelve tall oak trees. Each of them has thirty branches.

There are two galloping horses, one pitch black, the other clear crystal. They struggle and rush, but neither can get passed the other.

There is a group of horsemen passing by the prince, there appear to be thirty, but when you look again, twenty-nine. One is missing. But when you check again, there are thirty.

There is a meadow with a flowing stream and many plants. A man with a scythe arrives there and begins to cut down the plants, taking no care for which are new or dried, never stopping or hesitating.

There are two trees rising from the ocean. The bird has built nests there. He sits on to sleep, and the other when he wakes. One tree is always withered, and the other always fresh.

In the mountains there was a great town. But its citizens left it behind, preferring a wasteland where they might build great towers. They forgot their old town, until an earthquake brought down their great towers, and they longed for the city that they had left.

Now, explain to me what these sayings are to represent, how it is that they are connected."

Alex and his 'girls were silent for quite a while after this. None of them had ever thought themselves dumb, but none of them were geniuses either. They sat and discussed the riddle for two hours while the pokegirls watched on.

Finally, they felt that they had the answer. Alex cleared his voice, and spoke, "The sayings are all related to time. Twelve trees for twelve months, each with thirty branches to represent the thirty days."

"The horses," Helen continued, "Are day and night, neither able to push passed each other."

"The horseman," Dara said, "And their vanishing member, represent how some months seem to have a missing day."

"The flowing stream," Carrie said, "Is the flow of time, the man representing death. Thats why he cuts away the plants, representing lives, away regardless of which are old or new, as death does not discriminate."

"The bird represents the sun," Velvet included, "The two trees being day and night."

"And the last of your sayings," Josie said, "Represents longing and nostalgia. We seek out new things despite what we've got. But when our what we longed for turns sour, we remember our past fondly regardless of how it limited us."  
There was silence, followed by chuckles from both of the guardians, "First in a decade to get it right." The Sphinx said. "First in several to get it in one day." The Sorceress added. Both stepped aside, allowing the group through.

Alex thanked them for their time, heading passed them into the clearing. There was a shrine within, two pokegirls meditating at the base of it. Both opened their eyes and got to their feet as Alex approached.

 _Archmage, The Sorcery Supreme pokegirl. If a simple Witch represents untapped potential, the Sorceress represents power, and Enchantresses represent creation, then the Archmage is truly the apex of all three. Although no longer explicitly identified as the most powerful breed of spellcasting Pokégirl, thanks to the recent discovery of the Hild, Archmages are still certainly what are commonly considered the pinnacle of spellcasting Pokégirls._

 _Tick Tock, the time mage pokegirl. These jovial and friendly pokegirls are known to love games. They can manipulate time to stunningly effective ability, and can utilize it with their fighting subtyping to amazing effect._

"Been awhile." The Tick Tock chuckled.

"Trust us, she would know." The Archmage teased.

"Hello," Alex greeted the two of them, "Who might you two be?"

"No one special," The Archmage said, "At least, not compared to who you're here to see."

"So… is it true?" Alex asked hopefully.

The Archmage pointed to the top of the shrine, "Head up, take a look."

Alex and his 'girls hurried up the shrine to see if they had been right. And to their delight, they found exactly who they had thought they would at the top of the shrine.

 _Sexebi, the legendary Mistress of Time pokegirl. The epitome of sweetness and innocence, and the ruler of time itself, Sexebi has been aught after for years; though her ability to be at any point in time makes this rather difficult to achieve._

The short, green skinned, almost fairly like pokegirl opened her eyes.

She smiled, greeting Alex and his group by name. It was both surprising… and not surprising in the least that she knew them. She was Sexebi.

She'd probably watched herself having this conversation already. And indeed, she already knew what he wanted: to talk.

None could possibly know more about the world, about its history, than her.

And, as reward for making it through, she would give them that. She had a request though. If she was to give him information, he would have to run her… an errand of sorts.

* * *

 **Mission Complete**

 _Items: None_

 _Pictures: Night Nurse vs Vinebra (5000 credits), Night Nurse vs Girlrilla (7000 credits), Witches practicing magic (1500 credits), Witch threesome (3000 credits)_

 _Captured: Vampirex4 (57,500 credits each)_

 _Enchanted Tattoo._

 _Total Rewards:_

 _Personal Journal increased by: 40%_


	10. Hidden Cave

"Well?" Helen asked, "Are we heading in or what?"

Alex was silent for a few more moments as he looked at the vast, rocky terrain before them. It was the exact place Sexebi had told them to go to, and more to the point, the exact date and time she had said they should go there. But that wasn't what was weighing on him.

"Just.. letting it sink in. You're all pretty close to transitioning to pokewoman, and we agreed way back to stop going out like this when you did. Can't be putting proper ladies at risk like that." He chuckled.

He tried to hide his worries. Much as they generally made, quite a lot of their funds went to sustaining travel.

Even the little haven they went to between explorations would cost quite a lot to officially buy, especially since Alex wanted to buy the surrounding land as well, wanting plenty of space for his group to actually live in.

This land stop would have to be a big one. If it wasn't, they might not have the time to try for one more.

Mind you, the day started with an excellent foot forward as they found an extremely dangerous-extremely profitable pokegirl right at the entrance of the mysterious cave they had found.

 _Giantess, The really fucking big pokegirl. Recommendation if you see one: Evacuation is the best bet for survival. If you can't evac, try to strike it between the eyes with a solid blow, as that is the only weak point of a Giantess. Should a Giant Trollop get ahold of a Diamond Stone, they'll evolve into this thirty foot pokegirl with bizzardly no known sexual needs or habits. They seem content on simply eating whatever they can find and killing everything that tries to stop them. Bounty for reporting sighting & getting out alive: 900,500, 10,000,000 credits for confirmed kill._

The Giantess was standing tall, looking around for her next meal outside the cave.

If left to her own devices, it would probably only be a week or so before she started heading more and more far afield of this place to get her food, and there was no telling how long after that it could be before the giant pokegirl found her way to some place populated and did some real damage.

Given that there were already bones scattered about the place that had definitely not come from animals, it couldn't be too long. If they could take her out, that would be all their travel and base expenses right there.

They would still need money for the future mind you, but it would be an amazing find. Upon sharing this thought, Alex's pokegirls mocked offense at his use of the word 'if.'

Tali's ominous wind, Josie's psy-shock, and Allie's fire blast hit the Giantess all at once, leaving the giant pokegirl stumbling with the sudden damage.

She slammed her foot down hard to retaliate with the shock wave, but Josie levitated everyone into the air, allowing Jasmine to finish the job with Mach Breaker; her body blasting through the giantess' stomach.

She collapsed to the ground, no longer a threat to Alex's group or anyone else. "You'd think after all the years you spent training us, you'd stop underestimating us." Jasmine giggled.

* * *

It wasn't far into the cave that yet another encounter was found. It was a strange place, looking natural in some places and in others more deliberately shaped; like someone had taken up residence in a natural mountain, started carving it to their needs, but given up halfway through.

While expecting, Alex had found a rare crystalline item, known as a star piece, among the stone.

Said stone was, however, being guarded by a Lupina.

 _Lupina, the werewolf pokegirl. This canine pokegirl has a mostly humanoid passive state, and a much larger, more animalistic attack state. Under the light of the full moon, the passive state becomes filled with intense, nearly insatiable lust, and the attack state with equally powerful bloodlust._

Between his training and his enchanted tattoo, Alex could likely have dealt with the wolf girl herself.

But she had no intention of fighting alone. A loud howl brought in three other Lupina, as well as the groups' feral alpha, a Wolf Queen.

 _Wolf Queen, the warrior werewolf pokegirl. This evolution comes with an armored, magical boost to the attack form, and an intense dominant mindset to the pokegirl overall as their alpha nature takes hold._

The five of them growled to try and drive Alex and his group away; though this was met with Allie's growling in return and a blasting of infernal fire from all three of her heads.

The dog girl's rushed forward for a brawl. Alex knew that they only really needed to target the queen.

If she was defeated, the others would yield immediately. Presumably by this same logic, the Wolf queen had pounced on Alex rather than any of his pokegirls; only for Alex to drive a powerful punch into her gut.

He'd done a little training with the enchanted tattoo, but was still shocked by the power it granted it.

It sent her flying through the space, bowling passed two of the Lupina and slamming into the wall of the cave, hitting it so hard that it sent cracks across the stone.

Alex's fist was throbbing from the attack, but he whistled as he shook it out, "Damn, still not bored of that." He chuckled as the other wolf girls moved down submissively to avoid being attacked.

All five were captured to be sold later on, and Alex's group moved on.

* * *

As Alex's group looked around the cave, finding it to be more and more deliberately carved out the deeper into it they went, a sense of unease that Alex nor his team was used to began to bubble up.

None were willing to bring it up, not wanting to ruin things if it turned out that they were the only one's feeling it; never mind the fact that all could feel what each other were feeling through their shared Bond.

Mind you, in their next encounter, it was perhaps not an unreasonable feeling.

 _Mini-Top, the excessively violent pokegirl. Should a bunnygirl bare witness to extreme horror, or worse even, be the target of consistent abuse, they will transform into this powerful, and fairly cold blooded rabbit girl with high interest in switch blades, fire arms, and explosives. Not that they are innately evil or savage like Panthress o Widow, but it is unwise to cross them, as one wrong word or motion could trigger a lethal retaliation._

 _Youma, the default demon pokegirl. These infernal pokegirls are known to show mastery of a specific element outside of magic or infernal, usually depending on their bloodline or what environment they've trained in. Quite a lot of the other infernal pokegirls are connected to the Youma as their origin point._

The two pokegirls were in the midst of bloody battle, the Mini-Top armed to the teeth with madness in her eyes, the Youma rock and intensely magic type focused.

Alex and his group couldn't tell what had lead to the conflict and given the circumstances of the two pokegirls, it likely didn't matter.

Jasmine got their attention with her magic/celestial based dancing and song techniques. Josie added to it with her psychic hypnosis, making it easy to capture the both of them before they could do any harm to each other.

Unfortunately, the sound of battle had attracted a new challenger who would not be so easy to sort out; or rather two acting as one.

 _Sayjin, the fighting monkey pokegirl. These fighting type pokegirls are known for their incredible appetites; both for food and for combat. Their lives are dedicated to training their combative abilities, and they wield stronger natural ki than any other pokegirl species._

 _Parasyte, the symbiotic pokegirl. On it's own, this pokegirl appears as nothing more than a dark mass of blackness, usually found in caves. Once attached to a host pokegirl, they're body appears as a sort of black clothing around their bodies that can be re-shaped at the host's will. They form a sort of telepathic connection to their host, speaking with them mentally and increasing their power in battle. They can also attack human women, turning them into pokegirls, or even human males, who will die after a long enough attached._

The Sayjin's body was covered in the sleek black of the Parasyte, and while Alex was quite sure under normal circumstances she was probably perfectly agreeable, she was a bit too wound up from the sounds of combat, and would not be satiated without an encounter.

With nothing to go off of but appearance, the symbiotic Sayjin rushed Allie, taking her bulky size and aggressive appearance to mean she was the strongest in the area.

Thankfully, there were no rules about not working together out in the wild. Dara dashed to Allie's aid, putting her incongruous super strength to good use in a two handed blocked; added to by Allie's own strength and Josie's psychic.

The three together were just enough to… still get sent flying backwards by the impact. If it had perhaps been a normal Sayjin, they might have successfully stopped the charge. However, they had stopped her enough for Alex to get behind her.

Tapping into the full power of his tattoo, he wrapped his arms around the pokegirl, lifted her up, and slammed her down headfirst behind himself.

She impacted the ground so hard it formed a small crater, and between that, and the harsh kick that Alex followed it up with that sent the Sayjin up into the cave's ceiling, it might have been enough to at least daze the pokegirl if not for the Parasyte. She launched herself down at Alex, who braced himself and guarded against it.

This time it was Alex's body making the crater in the ground, though with the energy the tattoo was giving him, he thankfully did not break like a glass statue, which he was pretty sure he otherwise would have. Allie's fireblast hit the Sayjin, drawing her aggro once again.

Despite the intense power of the fire, the Parasyte Sayjin powered through it as she rushed towards Alli; getting intercepted by Velvet's dark bomb. The fire damage, while not enough to deter the Sayjin, was rather more effective against the Parasyte.

The black mass retreated into the body of its host, leaving them vulnerable for Josie and Tali to restain with their psychic and ghost abilities.

This… only pissed her off more. With an infuriated roar, she… for lack of a better word, flexed her way out of Tali's bandage binding and willpowered her way through Josie's hypnosis. N

ot wanting to proceed without her partner though, the Sayjin launched herself off into the cave, leaving Alex and his group safe for the time being.

Alex panted, and smiled happily at seeing Dara had managed to get pictures of the encounter.

* * *

Farther on in the cave system, Alex and his group had begin to find crystals scattered about the place.

They collected the gemstones, and followed them to a source of water; a crystal clear pool of water in a cave that, due to the natural rock formations, was sealed off from the rest of the cave; only reached by teleportation courtesy of Josie.

They looked over the place curiously before finding the resident of the area.

 _Onyx, the rock giant pokegirl. Standing at around eight to nine feet tall, these pokegirls have black granite-like stone skin that can be so dense,they can weigh more than ten times what they would normally. Even without using harden, their skin is naturally in an armor-like state which they soften for taming with the ability 'Self Soften'. Those unable to do so will need the assistance of a water type before they can be tamed._

The Onyx rose from the pool, water dripping down her luxurious, naked, crystalline body. Wait… crystalline?

Though Alex was unsure how, the normal black stone of an Onyx had turned into pure crystal.

The Crystal Onyx glanced over at Alex and his group, alerted by Dara taking a photo. She blushed, though seemed to be more embarrassed about being seen at all than anything to do with her nakedness.

Given that she didn't seem feral, and even if she was she didn't seem to be hurting anyone, Alex decided to leave her as she was, and had Josie teleport them back to the main cave system.

* * *

While Alex's blood gifts gave him resistance to poisons and diseases, he was by no means immune to such things, and so was very glad for Allie's keen nose and ability to more or less sterilize an area with fire.

The cave they had wondered down was permeating with a strange fog, and according to Alli, said fog was not just toxic, but full of disease. Alex couldn't think off hand of any pokegirl that could do such a thing.

Smoggy and Toca were able to release vast clouds of toxic smoke, but none that specifically spread disease. Perhaps there was one of the smoke producing pokegirls that had gotten sick Alex thought.

When they found the source of this though, Alex realized there was no real way to help them.

 _Blight, the sickness pokegirl. This now extinct pokegirl was known for its power to release waves of noxious gases that spread lethal and highly contagious diseases. They had no resistance to their own plagues however, hence their extinction._

How in nine nebulous hells a Blight was still alive down here, Alex couldn't begin to wonder.

All he knew was that there was only one way he could help the poor, contagious pokegirl; and clear their path in the process.

Alli and Carrie, with heavy hearts, stepped forward to put the Blight to rest with fire and lightning.

* * *

Alex and his group weren't quite sure how deep below the ground they were at this point, but they had found yet another lake; though this one was in the way of their path rather than hidden away of it.

At the edge of it was standing a very wise-looking pokewoman, her arms behind her back as she gazed out over the water.

Josie very noticeably lingered back, somewhat uncomfortable to speak with this wild pokewoman; which Alex wasn't shocked by considering she was an alternate route she could have taken herself.

 _Slow Queen, the patient princess pokegirl. While losing the psychic power of their previous form, these water/dragon type pokegirls are known to be extremely wise in nature, gathering and sharing information. Make no mistake though, they are extremely powerful in combat despite their generally passive behavior._

Alex wanted to speak with her though, and found her quite agreeably willing to do so. The Slow Queen gave no question to what Alex and his group were doing there.

She recounted to them the tales of what she had seen in her time, how she had come to this cave, how she wasn't sure it would be possible or wise for her to leave.

She explained how she had been drawn towards it by a powerful aura from deep within the cave, some sense of something crying out in need, trying to call out for help.

"I never did find them," the Slow Queen said, "But I've gradually learned… it may have been a trick to begin with. If an earnest one."

Before Alex could ask her what she meant, the water began to shake as something from within it approached. The Slow Queen stepped away from the water's edge as a very unhappy looking pokegirl.

 _Gynadose, the savage sea monster pokegirl. This evolution is highly sought after despite being thought by many to be cruel. If one trains their Magicunt physically instead of magically, they may evolve into a Gynadose. They lose all magical potential, and whatever personality they had had before is burned up by an all consuming rage that they can never escape from._

She was sorted out quickly of course. Dara's zap cannon, Carrie's thunderbolt, and Helen's razor leaf made short work of her; with Dara landing the final blow.

It only lasted a few moments, the demented sea beast of a pokegirl only getting a few attacks off before she was put out of her burning, hateful misery.

Gynadose had a sizable bounty, but it was small compensation for the Slow Queen being long gone by the time the encounter was over.

* * *

"Holy hell, check this!" Helen said, calling the rest of the group over to see what her metal coated vines had unearthed.

What appeared at first to be just another chunk of stone was, in fact, a fossil. It seems that the Blight wasn't the only extinct pokegirl this cave was concealing; though this one didn't seem to have held up so well.

While Alex and his group were inspecting the fossil though, their scent had evidently been picked up, two ferals closing in on them from either side.

Alli fire ember at one while Dara fired powder snow at the other to keep both of the two pokegirls, both dragons, at bay.

 _Medra, the silent dragon pokegirl. These are extremely calm, steel plated dragon 'girls. Their patience makes them even more dangerous when feral. Bounty: 50,000 credits for report of sighting. 5 million credits for confirmed death. 8 million credits for confirmed capture._

 _Nidogg, the stygian dragoness pokegirl. A strong departure from her grass type previous forms, this evolution is a very harsh, powerful ghost/dragon type, and while perfectly capable of being civil and kind when tame; feral are extremely dangerous and mean spirited._

Alex divided his 'girls up, having Alli, Helen, Tali, and Velvet take the Medra while Carrie, Josie, Jasmine, and Dara took the Nidhogg.

Tapping into his tattoo yet again, Alex could lend support to both; though started with the Medra. Her metallic scale armor made her the trickier of the two to deal with, the Nidogg going down easily after the Medra was taken out and the entire group could focus on her together.

Both were captured, and Alex looked at the cave ahead of them.

They were getting close to the bottom of this pit, and that feeling from before was only getting stronger..

* * *

Where the top of the cave had looked like a normal cave with more deliberate parts carved in, this bottom section of the cave looked just like a building.

No longer the passages of a cave, they now seemed to be walking down the hallways of an abandoned facility of some kind.

"This is fucking weird.. Even for the stuff we usually find.." Jasmine said as they looked around.

They reached, of all things, a door. Josie extended her senses through it, sensing only one lifeform inside, and a fairly weak one at that.

They pushed inside, finding some kind of shrine; several stone pillars built to mimic prison bars around a central stone orb. There was a single figure kneeling at the base of the shrine, looking weak and sickly.

 _Shrine Priestess, the master summoner pokegirl. These magical pokegirls are powerful users of celestial energy, known and even named for summoning contract capabilities; but just as powerful at dispersing infernal beings or sealing them away._

Alex and his group rushed to the Shrine Priestess. She was a pokewoman, an old one.

"What.. is all of this?" Alex asked, growing concerned.

"I.. I tried to keep holding her.." The Shrine Priestess said, "But she's too strong.. I..I can't keep going.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." Her words were weak, growing barely audible.

Her eyes never closed, but Alex could see the light in them fade as the strain of whatever the magical pokewoman had been doing all this time.

The moment she was gone, a surge of power rushed through the room, shaking it; perhaps shaking the whole mountain. Cracks spread through all of the pillars, then finally through the orb at the center as the being inside, the beast that the Shrine Princess' life had been dedicated to keeping locked away, finally breaking free.

 _Hy-bra, the legendary multi-headed dragon. This monster of a pokegirl was created for war. She was meant to be the final move, to finish what the four Titan pokegirls had been unable to. With scaled skin smooth to the touch but dense as diamond, an everburning desire to destroy, and thirteen heads; each with a different elemental power (psychic, fire, fighting, plant, water, electricity, ground, rock, steel, dark, ghost, poison, and her primary head, dragon.)_

Alex's eyes widened as the fourteen foot tall-twenty foot counting the long reptilian necks, each ending in a differently colored dragon head-pulled herself free from the rubble of the binding seal that had been trapping her down here.

Under standard circumstances, Alex and his crew would likely had turned heel and piss-bolted in the hopes of getting out before Hy-bra took notice of them; and with Josie's teleportation they might have even managed it.

But with Hy-bra still weak, just now escaping from what must have been a several century long sleep, with this being their last ever adventure, and with them knowing from the Giantess that it would be all too easy for her to find innocent people after she got out of this cave… no.

They had to stop her. It was a long shot, an extreme one, but Alex could feel through their Bond that none of his 'girls would accept simply fleeing with their collective tail between their legs.

So from this century long, if not millennia long at this point, slumber, Hy-bra was met with a barrage of attacks.

Fire blast, sheer cold, psy beam, razor leaf, royal curse, thunder bolt, dark bomb, and holy arrow all blasting into her at once, aimed vaguely at the head that would be the weakest to it. And before the source of each attack could be discerned, a human of all things-tapping into magical power to enhance their natural physicality-rushed to her to deliver a flurry of strikes to her stomach.

Dishearteningly, this seemed to annoy the legendary more than hurt her, and if she were at her peak it probably wouldn't have even done that.

All thirteen heads released an attack. None actually hit, but the force of the attacks themselves sent the entire team sprawling.

And that could easily have been the end of it right there. Hy-Bra could have released a followup attack and just ended it.

But she was unable to; but a certain combat hungry Parasyte armed Sayjin had sensed her wakening, and evidently had decided that she would be the perfect opponent.

She… did not last long. And if not for mobility probably wouldn't have lasted as long as she did. But she kept the legendary busy long enough for Alex and his team to get up and get healed.

Alex rushed at her again, channeling the full power of the tattoo all throughout his body as he slammed into her rock type head with enough force to absolutely destroy most any other pokegirl; and succeeding in just barely pushing the head of Hy-Bra and knocking the wind out of himself.

Josie teleported him away, causing the water type head to blast the rock type before getting hit with Zap cannon and thunder bolt from Dara and Carrie.

The battle carried on back and forth for twenty minutes; teleportation, healing, and years of experience being the only reason any of them survived.

By this point though, the difference in power was clear.

They'd put a few marks on Hy-bra's body. And while the vast majority of living beings on the planet would likely have not been able to hope to achieve that much damage against the creature, Alex felt it would hardly matter if they died in the end anyway; and given how worn down they were getting, that was starting to become more and more upsettingly likely.

Alex's magical tattoo, while channeling excellent super human strength, was starting to burn into his flesh from being used for so long; the strain on his body from using it this long something he didn't even want to think about.

The group was getting more and more worn down while Hy-bra was barely hindered. Dara was the first to get taken out; just barely not dodging fast enough to completely avoid the aura blast from the fighting type head.

She didn't even take the full brunt of it, more getting grazed than anything else; but it knocked the Smart Doll all the fucking way out. Jasmine tried to heal her,becoming the second knocked out by a fire ball from the fire type head.

They lost Carrie and Velvet together when the two hateful lovers tried to combo attack the legendary's main body and were blasted by an AOE psychic attack that Alex couldn't even identify.

Alli was knocked out saving Alex from a metal sound from the steel type head that, while not good for the Cerberass either, would probably have actually killed Alex.

Tali, presumably in the midst of some sort of panic attack, just went full berserk, releasing a barrage of bandage ensnaring attacks as she rushed in with Gold Fist, managing to break her hand against the dragon type head before the water type sent her sprawling with torrent.

Josie's teleportation let her take the least amount of damage as she attempted to use mental attacks to weaken her will and lull her back into her slumber.

The power of the psychic head prevented this from working though, and she was finally caught by a trap left by the ground type head, allowing the electrical and dark type heads to release a powerful double attack that, surely breaking some law of physics, powered through Protect and knocked the Slowsis out; leaving only Helen and Alex; the tamer and his starter back to back, just like they'd started.

Despite her metal typing and rather... _healthy_ body, Helen was quick on her feet, and had avoided all the attacks coming for her. Between plant and steel typing though, if a pokegirl this powerful landed a fire type attack, it would surely be the death of her.

It was perhaps for this reason, or perhaps just a knee jerk desire to protect his first pokegirl, that he threw sent himself into her fire type head like a living ballistic missile when she had been about to land a successful fire blast. He was starting to burn the fuck out, and while still surging with energy, he could no longer find it in him to move a muscle as he landed at Hy-bra's feet.

A sense of calm washed over him as all thirteen heads leered down at him angrily, smoke of some kind or other leaving all of their mouths as they prepared to reduce Alex to little more than dust. But Alex was not done. Not with this encounter and not with his life.

 _"It only has one use," Bastit said, "So use it wisely."_

The thought was so absurd that, if doing so wouldn't have wasted time and likely killed him, he would have laughed at it. But he had to try it.

He called on the blessing Bastits had left with him, feeling her legendary magic flow into and out of him. Her boon was one of lust, naturally, one that would instantly seduce any target of it.

Even if that target was a blood thirsty legendary. It was an almost surreal experience as all thirteen of Hy-bra's heads were disarmed, losing their killer intent to be replaced with senseless, desperate sexual desire.

The human part of her body was extremely attractive, though most never got the chance to take note of this as they were either fleeing or dying. Alex, for the life of him, didn't know if Hy-ba had ever actually had sex before.

The idea of taking the destroyer pokegirl's virginity was so beyond his normal scope his mind almost refused to accept it. Not that he was doing it alone of course.

Helen was still up, and with her twenty vines, could be extremely useful. Alex could not for the life of him recall a more painful taming experience; and he'd once been ripped to ribbons by a feral Randysnatch while exploring Mt. Moon's deeper crevasses immediately after being caught in a landslide.

Whether it was the from the magic of Bastit's blessing alone, or the physical strain of such aggressive rutting-which had gradually gone from a threesome to an orgy as Alex's other pokegirls woke up and joined in, unsure how it had happened but terrified that any other action would mean their deaths-the legendary seemed tired after she reached her climax.

She pulled herself away from the group, all of whom could barely move by this point, and slumped in the orb she had originally been sealed in.

Presumably she planned to simply rest a bit and then get to wreaking havoc on the land. This plan was interrupted somewhat by Sexebi's appearance in the cave.

"Good to see you kept to the task I gave." She told Alex as she held her hand out to Hy-bra, a green energy enveloping her.

"Sorry for the pre-tense," She says, "I couldn't have done anything until she was asleep again. I timed it out, and without you here, she'd have leveled the surrounding country before I could have convinced the other legendaries to help. Checked alternate timelines. Not pretty. You were the best bet."

It took until Sexebi had finished putting her spell on Hy-bra, locking her away within time itself, casting her into eternity, did she realize that Alex had passed out already. It was fair she supposed.

She held up her hand, putting a small pause on their physical time, not healing them, but allowing them to not become anymore hurt. From there, she teleported them to the front of the cave.

She wished she could do more, but there was only so much the legendaries were allowed to do with interaction to mortals. Honestly she was rather overreaching by doing that much; but she felt that he and his group had more than earned it.

* * *

 **Mission Complete**

 _Items: Star Piece (5000), 8 crystal pieces (1000 each), Dameosaur fossil (20k credits)._

 _Pictures: Symbiote Sayjin Battle (6000), Crystal Onyx (7000), Titan Legendary hieroglyphics (10k credits)_

 _Captured: Lupinax4 (5000 each), Wolf Queen (7000), Mini-Top (5000), Youma (5000), Nidhogg (8000), Medra (8 million credits)._

 _Defeated: Giantess (10 million credits), Gynadose (600k credits)._

 _Total Rewards: 18,701,000 - 10,000,000 (silence, healing, travel expenses, purchase of land/house) = 8,701,000._

 _Personal Journal increased by: 40%_

* * *

Alex and his pokegirls were all physically alright a month after the encounter with Hy-bra.

Mostly anyway. Alex's overuse of his rune tattoo had done terrible things to his body; specifically his muscles and joints, and mentally all would probably be more than a little rattled for quite a bit.

But it had been far and away the most profitable trip of their entire lives, to the point that if they so chose, they didn't really need to ever leave their home again and could just cloister up like the hermit of the region. Which they most certainly planned to do at least while they recovered physically and emotionally.

But... they were all still alive and, with time, could function normally; provided they didn't need to defend against a savage legendary or some such. Alex didn't windge or complain about Alli, or indeed any of his soon to be pokewomen, having the habit of using him as a body pillow overnight and into the morning.

Where before it had crowded and cramped him whenever there were more than two of them laying with him at once, he was now finding it hard to be comfortable without as many of them around them as possible; mentally needing to account for all of them.

And they were happy to oblige him in this; as well as his desire to find other, less potentially lethal hobbies to take up as they entered their expedition retirement.

Their first project-which took Helen as well as the others significant time to convince Alex of-was to get Alex's personal journal published; with the hopes that their experiences would be of some use or perhaps just entertaining to tamers just starting out.

* * *

 **And that's where we leave this folks. It took us awhile from the start, mostly because of my twitchy anxiety lead me at one point to somehow misunderstanding my own idea XD But we got there in the end lads; mostly because of the patrons voting XD**

 **Which was a shock by the way. I didn't think anyone liked this story enough for it to win a public poll let alone a patron poll, lol, and was pleasantly surprised.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this story in the reviews. I wanted to take the pokegirl story idea from another angle, hence this story being from the perspective of a tamer who's already passed the end of their journey, a bit like how my Bastion story has it dealing with what is essentially a pokegirl demigod.**

 **Let me know also if you have any unique takes on the pokegirl world as well ^^ always curious about stuff like that.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
